If You Hope, You're Rewarded
by WondaGal
Summary: Sequel to We Can Hope For Peace. Cullen generation 4 is heading off to school. Will they find love? Will they be threatened? Will long lost siblings be reunited? R&R to find out. ON HOLD FOR THE MOMENT!
1. We Are Family

AN: This is the sequel to We can hope for peace. Disclaimer is obvious.

* * *

Cullen Family Tree (Listed oldest to youngest) (I'll post this at beginning of every chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma/great-grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He is also Sage, Sapphire, Isaac, Scarlett, Andrew, Alexandra, and Jonathon's grandfather. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield. Bella is also Sage, Sapphire, Isaac, Scarlett, Andrew, Alexandra, and Jonathon's grandmother.

Renesmee & Aiden Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate and Sage, Sapphire and Isaac's mother. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan. Renesmee is currently a music teacher at the Forks Music School. She works there with Elizabeth and Sylvia. The three of them created the School. Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate and Sage, Sapphire and Isaac's father. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member of the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet. Aiden is a stay at home dad.

Sage Cullen- Sage is Wesley's mate and is the Sapphire's twin sister, but she is two minutes older. She is a year older than Isaac. She had bronze hair and green eyes. Sage is a pianist. She takes after her Mother (Renesmee) and Grandfather (Edward) in the art of playing the piano. She has the ability to turn invisible.

Sapphire Cullen- Sapphire is Sterling's mate and is two minutes younger than Sage and a year older than Isaac. She has bronze hair and green eyes. Sapphire is passionate about writing. She writes stories whenever she gets the chance. She loves it. She has the ability to imprison anyone in an encasing of blue sapphire.

Isaac Cullen- Isaac is Roxanne's mate and is the youngest of Renesmee and Aiden children. Isaac is a painter. He paints with his heart and soul. His hair is bronze and his eyes are chocolate brown. He has no gift.

William & Sylvia Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate and Scarlett and Andrew's father. He drives a black Corvette. William is currently working as a doctor at Forks General Hospital alongside Damon and Christopher. Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate and Scarlett and Andrew's mother. She drives a bright purple BMW. Sylvia is currently a music teacher at the Forks Music School, along with Renesmee and Elizabeth.

Scarlett Cullen-Scarlett is Adam's mate and is Andrew's twin sister and is older by three minutes. She has blond hair and pale green eyes. Scarlett is an athlete. She can play any sport. She sometimes is so aggressive that she turns scarlet, hence her name. She is able to see a person's fate by touching them.

Andrew Cullen- Andrew is Caroline's mate and is Scarlett's twin brother and is younger by three minutes. He has blond hair and green eyes. Unlike his twin sister, Andrew is no athlete. He is however a poet, a very good one at that. He has no gift.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife, Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother and Alexandra, Jonathon, Bridget, Spencer, Julia, Scarlett and Andrew's grandmother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband, Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father and Alexandra, Jonathon, Bridget, Spencer, Julia, Scarlett and Andrew's grandfather.

Christopher & Elizabeth Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate and Alexandra and Jonathon's father. He drives a black Sedan. Christopher is also working as a doctor at Forks General alongside Damon and William. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate and Alexandra and Jonathon's mother. She drives a silver Ferrari. Elizabeth is currently a teacher at the Forks Music School along will Sylvia and Renesmee.

Alexandra Hale- Alexandra goes by "Alex." She is Felix's mate and Jonathon's older sister. She has dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. Alexandra is a singer. She is amazing at it. Alex is a tracker like her Uncle Cameron, but unlike him she can hear the voices of the environment around her, guiding her to her target.

Jonathon Hale- Jonathon prefers to be called "Jon," as his name is long. He is Annabelle's mate and Alexandra's younger brother. He has blond hair and pale green eyes. He is an athlete, like his cousin Scarlett, but he's not as aggressive as her. He has no gift.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife, Elena and Cameron's mother and Cleopatra, Nicholas, Angelina, Bridget, Julia, Spencer, Mitchell and Sasha's grandmother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. He is also Cleopatra, Nicholas, Angelina, Bridget, Julia, Spencer, Mitchell and Sasha's grandfather. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena & Damon Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate and Cleopatra, Angelina and Nicholas' mother. She drives a light blue Porsche. Elena is currently working as a famous fashion designer. She will occasionally leave her family for a show in a foreign country or a state in the United States. Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate and Cleopatra, Angelina and Nicholas' father. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, more than five years ago. He is currently working as a doctor in Forks General Hospital.

Nicholas Whitlock- Nicholas goes by "Nick." He is Vivian's mate and Angelina and Cleopatra's older brother. He has his mother's blond hair and his father's pale blue eyes. He also has a Southern accent. Nicholas plays the guitar. His gift is to be able to multiply himself with a snap of his fingers.

Cleopatra Whitlock- Cleopatra has been called "Cleo" since the day she was born. She is Pierce's mate and Angelina's twin sister, yet she is older than her twin by two minutes. She has her Grandmother's pitch black hair, which falls to her shoulders in curls. Her eyes are pale blue like her Father's. She also has a Southern accent. Cleo is passionate about art. She's a painter. Her gift is to be able to call upon deadly storms and earthquakes to do her bidding.

Angelina Whitlock- Angelina is normally called "Angel or Angie" by her friends and family. She is Aaron's mate and Nicholas' younger sister. She is also Cleopatra's twin sister, but she is younger than her by two minutes. She had ruler straight black hair that falls to her shoulders and pale blue eyes. She also has a Southern accent. Angelina is passionate about music, but unlike her family, who mostly play the piano and the guitar, she plays the violin. Her gift is to be able to make someone see their greatest fear, with one glance. When she does this her pale blue eyes turn red.

Cameron & Madeline Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette. Madeline and Cameron both went to the University of Texas and are now married lawyers. They are working at the Forks Law Office and Courthouse, which they created themselves.

Bridget Whitlock-Bridget is the oldest of Cameron and Madeline's children. She is Victor's mate. She has curly, black hair that falls to her shoulders and pale green eyes. She has a Southern accent. She is passionate about her acting. Bridget is amazing at it. She is able to morph into different animals and plants to attack her enemies and defend herself and her family.

Spencer Whitlock-Spencer is Violet's mate. He is Cameron and Madeline's middle child. He has jet black hair and blue eyes. He has a Southern accent. He can play the drums. He doesn't have a gift.

Julia Whitlock-Julia is the youngest in her entire family. Even at age eleven she is still considered the baby of the family. She is Joshua's mate. She has pale green eyes and jet black hair that falls in curls to her shoulders. She has a Southern accent. Julia is the most creative and has a vivid imagination. The creatures she thinks about become real and serve her when she wants them to.

Jasmine & Stefan Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe. Jasmine is currently working as a professional photographer. Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate and. He doesn't have a car yet. Stefan is a stay at home dad.

Sasha Whitlock-Sasha is the oldest between her and her brother. She is Theodore's mate. She has the honey blond hair that most of the Whitlocks share and pale green eyes. She is passionate about her dancing. She simply loves to dance. She has no gift.

Mitchell Whitlock-Mitchell is referred to as "Mitch" by his family. He is Gwendolyn's mate. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He can dance, but not as well as his older sister. He has no gift.

Davis Family Tree (Listed oldest to youngest):

Travis & Kayla Davis- Travis, was the Father and head of the Davis clan. Kayla was the Mother and other head of the Davis clan. After she gave birth to her youngest son, Joshua, she realized that her family was becoming overwhelming for her and Travis. So, she made her decision after speaking with Travis that night. They both packed up and left, without even saying goodbye to their children. Little did they know that while they were packing, they're oldest daughter, Vivian was watching them.

Vivian Davis- Vivian is Nicholas' mate. She is the oldest of the Davis clan. After her parents abandoned her at the age of eleven, she was named the head of the Davis clan. She witnessed her parents packing and watched as they left without looking back. She is like a mother to her brothers and sisters. Vivian is quiet most of the time. She is passionate when it comes to writing. She's kept a diary since her parents abandoned her and her siblings. It isn't easy for Vivian to accept that her parents are gone and aren't coming back, even after three years. Vivian has rich, curly, dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders. Her eyes are an emerald green. Her talent is in her voice. She is an amazing singer. Vivian can levitate objects.

Victor Davis-Victor is Bridget's mate. He is the second oldest. He is one of the Davis' classic protective older brothers. Because of what goes on at home, he has to be protective. Thanks to Bridget, he knows how to let go and have fun once in a while. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is an actor. The theatre is his common interest with Bridget. He has no gift.

Felix Davis-Felix is Alexandra's mate and is the third oldest. He is another protective older brother. Felix is gifted with visions of the past, but it costs him. Every time he has a vision, he is in extreme pain. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is a composer of songs. He writes songs and then plays them on his acoustic guitar and sings them.

Theodore Davis-Theodore goes by "Theo." He is Sasha's mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is a computer genius. He has no gift. Theodore is another one of Davis' protective older brothers.

Adam Davis-Adam is Scarlett's mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Adam's talent is his skills of sketching. He has no gift. Adam is another one of the protective older brothers.

Sterling Davis-Sterling is Sapphire's mate and Wesley's twin brother. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is guitar player. He has no gift. Sterling is another protective older brother.

Wesley Davis-Wesley is Sterling's twin brother and Sage's mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He plays the keyboard. He has no gift. He is another protective older brother.

Caroline Davis-Caroline goes by "Car" or "Carol." She has rich, curly, dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. She can play the flute. She has no gift. Caroline is second oldest sister and she protective her younger siblings.

Pierce Davis-Pierce is Cleopatra's mate and Aaron's twin brother. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Pierce is a drummer. He is another protective older brother. He has no gift.

Aaron Davis-Aaron is Angelina's mate and Pierce's twin brother. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Aaron is a base player. He has no gift. He is another protective older brother.

Violet Davis-Violet is Spencer's mate and Violet's twin sister, yet is older by three minutes. She has ruler straight dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. Violet is a pianist. She has no gift. She is one of the younger siblings that always protected.

Gwendolyn Davis-Gwendolyn goes by "Gwen" as her name is a mouthful. She is Violet's twin sister, yet is younger by three minutes. She is Mitchell's mate. She has ruler straight dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. Gwendolyn is a violinist. She has no gift. She is another one of the younger siblings that is always being protected.

Roxanne Davis-Roxanne goes by "Roxy." She is Annabelle's twin sister, yet older by two minutes, making her the third youngest in the Davis clan. She is Isaac's mate. She has curly dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. She is a composer of music and plays an acoustic guitar. She has no gift. Roxanne is another of the younger siblings that is always protected.

Annabelle Davis-Annabelle goes by "Anna" and sometimes by "Belle." She is Roxanne's twin sister, yet younger by two minutes, making her the second youngest in the Davis clan. She is also Jonathon's mate. She has curly dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders. Annabelle is clarinet player. She has no gift.

Joshua Davis-Joshua goes by "Josh." He is Julia's mate and the youngest in the Davis clan. He looks up to his older brothers a lot and hopes that one day, he'll be as strong, smart and skilful as they are. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is a painter and soon thinks of Julia as his muse. He has no gift.

* * *

Chapter One

We Are Family

(Mystery-POV)

I woke up and was greeted by my mother, Sylvia Cullen. I got ready and headed downstairs to find my twin brother, Andrew Cullen and my father William Cullen already seated at the table, eating.

"Took you long enough, Scarlett," Andrew pointed out. That was me. Scarlett Cullen.

"Sorry I'm late," I told my parents. In truth I was late. I was supposed to meet my cousins later and head off to school.

"Quite alright," Dad replied.

"Hurry up and finish eating, it's not polite to keep your cousins waiting," Mom told me.

Andrew and I stood up, grabbed our schoolbags and hugged both our parents' goodbye. Then, we bolted out the door. We headed to our usual meeting spot, the garage off of the main house, where our great-grandparents lived.

Andrew and I arrived only to find Mitchell, Sasha, Nicholas, Cleopatra, Angelina, Bridget, Spencer, Julia, Sage, Sapphire and Isaac waiting for us.

"Hey guys," I greeted them, "We're waiting on Alex and Jon aren't we?"

"You bet," Julia replied, always the spunky one.

Alexandra and Jonathon finally arrived and we all ran to school. We all went to school at Forks Elementary, just like our parents once did. Nicholas, Bridget, Sasha, Alexandra, Sage, Sapphire, Andrew and I were in grade eight. Cleopatra, Angelina, Jonathon, Spencer, Mitchell and Isaac were in grade seven. Poor little Julia was stuck in grade six all alone.

We all headed off to our separate classes and promised to meet later in the lunchroom.

(Cleopatra-POV)

Angelina and I reached Ms. Green's classroom. We entered and the students eyed us strangely. You would think they had never seen twins before.

"Class we have some new students here with us, this Cleopatra Whitlock," Ms. Green gestured toward Angelina, "and her twin sister Angelina," this time she gestured toward me.

"Pardon me, Ms. Green, but I'm Cleopatra and she's Angelina," I corrected my teacher.

"My apologies, it's been a long time since I had a set of twins in my classroom, please take a seat," she told us. We took to empty seats next to each other. "So tell us about yourselves'," Ms. Green told us.

"Well, we were born in New York and were homeschooled by our grandparents and Dad while our Mom was away for her shows," Angelina explained.

"She's a fashion designer," I added.

"The best in the world," Angelina concluded.

"Your Mother's name is...?" Ms. Green prompted.

"Elena Whitlock," I shrugged. There were gasps all around me.

"Alright then, welcome. Do you girls need someone to show you around?" Ms. Green asked, "Any volunteers?" Almost everyone in the class put up their hand.

"Um, we don't really need anyone to show us around," Angelina replied, trying to be polite.

"Yeah, we have our cousins and older brother to help us out," I added.

"Alright," Ms. Green replied.

_Watch yourself Cleo, there are some boys in this room that have the potential to stalk you. _Angelina warned me through her mind.

_What makes you say that Angie? _I asked.

Before she could respond the door opened and two boys walked into the classroom.

"Aaron and Pierce Davis, you're both late!" Ms. Green scolded them. I found myself looking at them with interest. They almost looked like vampires, but not quite. I looked at my twin and found that she too was studying the boys. They were a pair of twins. That was obvious. They came and sat down behind us.

"Now boys, explain to me why you were late," Ms. Green told them.

"Well, we got held up by our sisters they just took so long to get ready and our alarms didn't go off and..." Aaron's voice trailed off. His brother stepped in.

"...and we have detention, don't we?" Pierce asked.

"No, I'm giving you a final warning," Ms. Green told them, "Now on with our lesson."

Later we met our cousins and brother in the lunchroom. We all took a seat around a rather large table and just talked until the doors opened to reveal Pierce, Aaron and their family.

"Hey, take a look," I whispered to my siblings.

"Looks like we have another coven in town," Nicholas whispered.

"That fact is obvious Nick," Scarlett snapped.

"Angie and I know those two there, Pierce and Aaron, but who are the rest?" I asked.

"All I know is that's Vivian, Victor, Felix, Theodore, Adam, Sterling, Wesley, and Caroline," Nicholas replied, "Those six are the oldest out of the entire Davis clan."

"Okay then in the grade seven classes are Pierce, Aaron, Violet, Gwendolyn, Roxanne and Annabelle," Mitchell added.

"And finally, Joshua, the youngest and only sixth grader in the Davis clan," Julia finished.

Vivian seemed to be the oldest out of all of the Davis'. She approached us.

"Hi, I'm Vivian Davis," Vivian greeted us, "I know that you're all new here and I was wondering if my family and I could join you for lunch?"

"We'd be honoured," Nicholas replied.

We all watched as Vivian nodded at her family and they all stood up and made their way toward us. They looked majestic. Just the way they moved made me feel entranced. Pierce was so handsome...wait...what was I thinking?

"I'm Vivian Davis and this is Pierce, Aaron, Gwendolyn, Roxanne, Victor, Felix, Theodore, Adam, Sterling, Wesley, Caroline, Violet, Annabelle and Joshua," Vivian told us.

"I'm Nicholas and this is Cleopatra, Angelina, Mitchell, Isaac, Bridget, Alexandra, Sasha, Scarlett, Sapphire, Sage, Andrew, Spencer, Jonathon and Julia," Nicholas told them as he gestured to each one of us in turn.

Before we could get another word in, the bell rang and we all ran off to class.

(Vivian-POV)

It was now the end of the day and I was waiting to head home. As I was gathering up my things, I noticed Nicholas behind me. I smiled and turned around to face him.

"Hi Nick," I greeted him. He told me to call him Nick.

"Hey Vivian," he greeted me, "I...was...wondering...if you'd...like to hang out tonight? Just you, me, and a movie at my place? My family will be there, but I'd like your help with some homework."

I smiled again. All of this, just to get me to hang out with him. "Sure Nick, I'll be there, just name the time," I replied.

"Great! Why don't you come over now and stay for dinner and we'll call your parents and_" Nicholas went on, but I had to cut him off at the mention of the word _parents_.

"Nick, I..."my voice trailed off, "I'll be there, but I don't want to go home. You see the closet thing my siblings and I have to a home is a two story house with three bedrooms. We don't have parents. They abandoned us all after Joshua was born. Legally, I'm the guardian. If I come to your house, they have to as well. I can't leave them home alone or the authorities will take them away and I don't want to lose them." I was fighting back tears.

"Hey, Vivian, don't worry about it, I don't mind," he shrugged as he gave me a friendly hug to comfort me, "Our house is just a quick run away."

I thanked him and we met up with our families, explained the situation and all ran over to the Cullen mansion.

After we entered the mansion, we were introduced to the rest of the Cullens and then Nicholas took me up to his room to study.

We set our books on his desk and sat down in a beanbag chair together.

"So, who were your parents?" he asked, gently, trying not to push me to answer.

"Their names were Travis and Kayla," I replied, "When Josh was born, something must have dawned on them because that night while my siblings were sleeping, I saw them packing and the next day they were gone. They didn't even leave a note or any way for us to contact them. We all sobbed and eventually learned to look after ourselves. We became protective of each other."

"Vivian, I'm sorry," he replied.

"Don't be," I whispered. He locked his gaze with mine and looked briefly down at my lips. I remained motionless as he leaned in and kissed me. When his lips met mine, something clicked and my hands found their way into his hair and I began to run my fingers through it. One of his hands found its way to my hair while the other was at the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. We kissed and kissed and kissed like there was no tomorrow. Or at least until, a certain someone called out to us.

"Wow, and I thought you'd fall for Bridget, Scarlett, Sage, Sapphire or Alex, boy was I wrong," I heard Cleopatra say a teasing tone. Nicholas pulled away, clearly annoyed at his sister.

"What do you want Cleo?" he hissed.

"No need to throw a hissy fit at me, Nick," she told him, "I just came to tell you that Great-Grandma is requesting that you and Vivian come down for dinner." With that said she left, but I did hear a shout of, "Are you happy now Angie? I owe you five bucks!"

"What did she mean by, 'I thought you'd fall for Bridget, Scarlett, Sage, Sapphire or Alex?'" I asked.

"Well some of aunts and uncles fell for and married their cousins, so everyone thought that the same thing would happen twice. That is, of course, until the Davis clan came along," he told me. I smiled.

After dinner, we all settled down in the large basement of the mansion. We were all watching a horror film.

Nicholas and I were snuggled up together on a couch. Aaron sat next to us and Angelina sat on the armrest next to him. On the second couch were, Bridget, Victor and Pierce. Cleopatra sat on the armrest next to Pierce. On the third couch was, Violet, Spencer, Mitchell with Gwendolyn sitting on the armrest. This left, Scarlett, Adam, Andrew, Caroline, Julia, Joshua, Sasha, Theodore, Alexandra, Felix, Jonathon, Annabelle, Sage, Wesley, Sapphire, Sterling, Isaac and Roxanne sitting on the floor.

The opening credits were rolling and we were all chatting. Once the credits ended, the movie played. It was about this ghost haunting this house. I got bored with it quickly and tapped on Nicholas' shoulder. He looked at me and I inclined my head toward the door. He smiled and nodded. We quietly snuck out of the room and Nicholas took me out to the back porch.

We sat on the porch swing and looked out at the night. The fireflies were out as were the stars. It was the perfect night.

"So, Nick, tell me about yourself," I told him.

"Well, I'm a guitar player. I play the acoustic, like my Grandfather, but I can play the electric guitar and base when I want to," he replied.

"Will you play for me?" I asked, eager to hear him play.

"I would, but I don't have anything new to play, so be patient with me, and I will play something for you soon," he assured me.

"Um...Nick...I'm curious...about that kiss," I stammered, "Where does that leave us?"

"Well, Vivian, I won't kiss just anyone. So, I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I'd love to," I replied with a smile. I kissed his cheek and looked down at my watch. "Oh no! I'm dead! I'm very, very dead!" I was frantic.

"Vivian, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Okay, so you know how I'm legally my family's guardian, right?" I asked, he nodded, so I went on, "Well, that's true only when I turn eighteen. The authorities assigned us foster parents, Tara and Joe. If I don't get us back home before seven, they'll give me a beating and sometimes it'll be one of my siblings. When I try to make them stop they only abuse us more. There are fourteen kids that I have to protect. I can't do, Nick! I can't go home and get abused and watch as Sterling, Victor, Theodore, Felix, Adam, Wesley, Pierce and Aaron all get abused as well because they're trying to save my life!" I broke down into tears.

"So, don't go," he told me and I looked at him, "My Aunt Madeline and Uncle Cameron are lawyers. They'll take your case and it'll be their number one priority." I heard footsteps and found my brothers and sisters staring at me. Their eyes were wide with fear and Joshua and my sisters were shaking.

"Vivian, there's nothing we can do," Adam admitted.

"What are we going to do Adam? Endure this torture for four more years and wait until Vivian turns eighteen? Please, her eighteenth birthday is never going to come," Theodore replied.

"What do you mean, Theo?" Felix asked.

"I heard them talking and recorded this," Theodore replied as he produced a tape recorder, "I didn't want to show it to you until it was safe to do so." He pressed play and we listened.

_"Joe, I don't want Vivian to become the guardian of the kids."_

_"Tara, relax, she won't. We'll kill her on the night of her eighteenth birthday and make it look like an accident. Most of brothers will have to die as well. Her sisters and youngest brother will eventually die as well."_

Theodore hit the stop button. Caroline gasped, "They're going to kill us all?"

"Yes," Theodore replied gravely.

"You can stay here," Nicholas offered.

"Nick as much as it would safe for us, you and your family wouldn't safe anymore because of us and we can't allow that," Felix replied.

I embraced Nicholas and whispered, "Tell your siblings and family. Save us. We need you!" in his ear. I stood up and handed Nicholas the tape recorder.

I had Elena and Damon drive us home. I opened the door and went in first to make sure it was safe. We all made it inside without being detected. Yet, right after Joshua had entered, the door slammed shut and Joe appeared behind us and Tara in front of us. My brothers and I formed a protective circle around my sisters and Joshua.

"Well, well, well," Tara sneered, "look who decided to show up. After curfew I might add."

"It seems that punishment is in order," Joe smirked. I felt Annabelle clutch my arm. She was frightened.

"So, Joe, it's your turn to choose our victim," Tara told him. As soon as she said that, I knew I was tonight's victim. Joe hated us all, but he hated me the most.

"Vivian, come here child," he told me in a sweet, deceiving voice.

"No," I replied as I held my ground.

Joe rushed at me and picked me up and threw me against the wall. I heard Annabelle gasp softly. I smelt blood and I knew I was in trouble, but Joe didn't stop. He walked toward me, like a hunter stalking its prey. The next thing I knew, Victor appeared in front of me. Arms spread wide, protectively, but he didn't count on Tara coming up behind him and slapping him and punching him.

"Stop, please!" I pleaded and begged, but nothing worked. Nothing _ever_ worked. There was blood pouring out the wound on my head and I blacked out.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	2. The Court Notice

AN: Chapter Two. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Cullen Family Tree (Listed oldest to youngest) (I'll post this at beginning of every chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma/great-grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He is also Sage, Sapphire, Isaac, Scarlett, Andrew, Alexandra, and Jonathon's grandfather. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield. Bella is also Sage, Sapphire, Isaac, Scarlett, Andrew, Alexandra, and Jonathon's grandmother.

Renesmee & Aiden Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate and Sage, Sapphire and Isaac's mother. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan. Renesmee is currently a music teacher at the Forks Music School. She works there with Elizabeth and Sylvia. The three of them created the School. Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate and Sage, Sapphire and Isaac's father. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member of the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet. Aiden is a stay at home dad.

Sage Cullen- Sage is Wesley's mate and is the Sapphire's twin sister, but she is two minutes older. She is a year older than Isaac. She had bronze hair and green eyes. Sage is a pianist. She takes after her Mother (Renesmee) and Grandfather (Edward) in the art of playing the piano. She has the ability to turn invisible.

Sapphire Cullen- Sapphire is Sterling's mate and is two minutes younger than Sage and a year older than Isaac. She has bronze hair and green eyes. Sapphire is passionate about writing. She writes stories whenever she gets the chance. She loves it. She has the ability to imprison anyone in an encasing of blue sapphire.

Isaac Cullen- Isaac is Roxanne's mate and is the youngest of Renesmee and Aiden children. Isaac is a painter. He paints with his heart and soul. His hair is bronze and his eyes are chocolate brown. He has no gift.

William & Sylvia Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate and Scarlett and Andrew's father. He drives a black Corvette. William is currently working as a doctor at Forks General Hospital alongside Damon and Christopher. Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate and Scarlett and Andrew's mother. She drives a bright purple BMW. Sylvia is currently a music teacher at the Forks Music School, along with Renesmee and Elizabeth.

Scarlett Cullen-Scarlett is Adam's mate and is Andrew's twin sister and is older by three minutes. She has blond hair and pale green eyes. Scarlett is an athlete. She can play any sport. She sometimes is so aggressive that she turns scarlet, hence her name. She is able to see a person's fate by touching them.

Andrew Cullen- Andrew is Caroline's mate and is Scarlett's twin brother and is younger by three minutes. He has blond hair and green eyes. Unlike his twin sister, Andrew is no athlete. He is however a poet, a very good one at that. He has no gift.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife, Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother and Alexandra, Jonathon, Bridget, Spencer, Julia, Scarlett and Andrew's grandmother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband, Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father and Alexandra, Jonathon, Bridget, Spencer, Julia, Scarlett and Andrew's grandfather.

Christopher & Elizabeth Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate and Alexandra and Jonathon's father. He drives a black Sedan. Christopher is also working as a doctor at Forks General alongside Damon and William. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate and Alexandra and Jonathon's mother. She drives a silver Ferrari. Elizabeth is currently a teacher at the Forks Music School along will Sylvia and Renesmee.

Alexandra Hale- Alexandra goes by "Alex." She is Felix's mate and Jonathon's older sister. She has dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. Alexandra is a singer. She is amazing at it. Alex is a tracker like her Uncle Cameron, but unlike him she can hear the voices of the environment around her, guiding her to her target.

Jonathon Hale- Jonathon prefers to be called "Jon," as his name is long. He is Annabelle's mate and Alexandra's younger brother. He has blond hair and pale green eyes. He is an athlete, like his cousin Scarlett, but he's not as aggressive as her. He has no gift.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife, Elena and Cameron's mother and Cleopatra, Nicholas, Angelina, Bridget, Julia, Spencer, Mitchell and Sasha's grandmother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. He is also Cleopatra, Nicholas, Angelina, Bridget, Julia, Spencer, Mitchell and Sasha's grandfather. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena & Damon Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate and Cleopatra, Angelina and Nicholas' mother. She drives a light blue Porsche. Elena is currently working as a famous fashion designer. She will occasionally leave her family for a show in a foreign country or a state in the United States. Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate and Cleopatra, Angelina and Nicholas' father. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, more than five years ago. He is currently working as a doctor in Forks General Hospital.

Nicholas Whitlock- Nicholas goes by "Nick." He is Vivian's mate and Angelina and Cleopatra's older brother. He has his mother's blond hair and his father's pale blue eyes. He also has a Southern accent. Nicholas plays the guitar. His gift is to be able to multiply himself with a snap of his fingers.

Cleopatra Whitlock- Cleopatra has been called "Cleo" since the day she was born. She is Pierce's mate and Angelina's twin sister, yet she is older than her twin by two minutes. She has her Grandmother's pitch black hair, which falls to her shoulders in curls. Her eyes are pale blue like her Father's. She also has a Southern accent. Cleo is passionate about art. She's a painter. Her gift is to be able to call upon deadly storms and earthquakes to do her bidding.

Angelina Whitlock- Angelina is normally called "Angel or Angie" by her friends and family. She is Aaron's mate and Nicholas' younger sister. She is also Cleopatra's twin sister, but she is younger than her by two minutes. She had ruler straight black hair that falls to her shoulders and pale blue eyes. She also has a Southern accent. Angelina is passionate about music, but unlike her family, who mostly play the piano and the guitar, she plays the violin. Her gift is to be able to make someone see their greatest fear, with one glance. When she does this her pale blue eyes turn red.

Cameron & Madeline Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette. Madeline and Cameron both went to the University of Texas and are now married lawyers. They are working at the Forks Law Office and Courthouse, which they created themselves.

Bridget Whitlock-Bridget is the oldest of Cameron and Madeline's children. She is Victor's mate. She has curly, black hair that falls to her shoulders and pale green eyes. She has a Southern accent. She is passionate about her acting. Bridget is amazing at it. She is able to morph into different animals and plants to attack her enemies and defend herself and her family.

Spencer Whitlock-Spencer is Violet's mate. He is Cameron and Madeline's middle child. He has jet black hair and blue eyes. He has a Southern accent. He can play the drums. He doesn't have a gift.

Julia Whitlock-Julia is the youngest in her entire family. Even at age eleven she is still considered the baby of the family. She is Joshua's mate. She has pale green eyes and jet black hair that falls in curls to her shoulders. She has a Southern accent. Julia is the most creative and has a vivid imagination. The creatures she thinks about become real and serve her when she wants them to.

Jasmine & Stefan Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe. Jasmine is currently working as a professional photographer. Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate and. He doesn't have a car yet. Stefan is a stay at home dad.

Sasha Whitlock-Sasha is the oldest between her and her brother. She is Theodore's mate. She has the honey blond hair that most of the Whitlocks share and pale green eyes. She is passionate about her dancing. She simply loves to dance. She has no gift.

Mitchell Whitlock-Mitchell is referred to as "Mitch" by his family. He is Gwendolyn's mate. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He can dance, but not as well as his older sister. He has no gift.

Davis Family Tree (Listed oldest to youngest):

Travis & Kayla Davis- Travis, was the Father and head of the Davis clan. Kayla was the Mother and other head of the Davis clan. After she gave birth to her youngest son, Joshua, she realized that her family was becoming overwhelming for her and Travis. So, she made her decision after speaking with Travis that night. They both packed up and left, without even saying goodbye to their children. Little did they know that while they were packing, they're oldest daughter, Vivian was watching them.

Vivian Davis- Vivian is Nicholas' mate. She is the oldest of the Davis clan. After her parents abandoned her at the age of eleven, she was named the head of the Davis clan. She witnessed her parents packing and watched as they left without looking back. She is like a mother to her brothers and sisters. Vivian is quiet most of the time. She is passionate when it comes to writing. She's kept a diary since her parents abandoned her and her siblings. It isn't easy for Vivian to accept that her parents are gone and aren't coming back, even after three years. Vivian has rich, curly, dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders. Her eyes are an emerald green. Her talent is in her voice. She is an amazing singer. Vivian can levitate objects.

Victor Davis-Victor is Bridget's mate. He is the second oldest. He is one of the Davis' classic protective older brothers. Because of what goes on at home, he has to be protective. Thanks to Bridget, he knows how to let go and have fun once in a while. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is an actor. The theatre is his common interest with Bridget. He has no gift.

Felix Davis-Felix is Alexandra's mate and is the third oldest. He is another protective older brother. Felix is gifted with visions of the past, but it costs him. Every time he has a vision, he is in extreme pain. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is a composer of songs. He writes songs and then plays them on his acoustic guitar and sings them.

Theodore Davis-Theodore goes by "Theo." He is Sasha's mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is a computer genius. He has no gift. Theodore is another one of Davis' protective older brothers.

Adam Davis-Adam is Scarlett's mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Adam's talent is his skills of sketching. He has no gift. Adam is another one of the protective older brothers.

Sterling Davis-Sterling is Sapphire's mate and Wesley's twin brother. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is guitar player. He has no gift. Sterling is another protective older brother.

Wesley Davis-Wesley is Sterling's twin brother and Sage's mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He plays the keyboard. He has no gift. He is another protective older brother.

Caroline Davis-Caroline goes by "Car" or "Carol." She has rich, curly, dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. She can play the flute. She has no gift. Caroline is second oldest sister and she protective her younger siblings.

Pierce Davis-Pierce is Cleopatra's mate and Aaron's twin brother. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Pierce is a drummer. He is another protective older brother. He has no gift.

Aaron Davis-Aaron is Angelina's mate and Pierce's twin brother. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Aaron is a base player. He has no gift. He is another protective older brother.

Violet Davis-Violet is Spencer's mate and Violet's twin sister, yet is older by three minutes. She has ruler straight dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. Violet is a pianist. She has no gift. She is one of the younger siblings that always protected.

Gwendolyn Davis-Gwendolyn goes by "Gwen" as her name is a mouthful. She is Violet's twin sister, yet is younger by three minutes. She is Mitchell's mate. She has ruler straight dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. Gwendolyn is a violinist. She has no gift. She is another one of the younger siblings that is always being protected.

Roxanne Davis-Roxanne goes by "Roxy." She is Annabelle's twin sister, yet older by two minutes, making her the third youngest in the Davis clan. She is Isaac's mate. She has curly dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. She is a composer of music and plays an acoustic guitar. She has no gift. Roxanne is another of the younger siblings that is always protected.

Annabelle Davis-Annabelle goes by "Anna" and sometimes by "Belle." She is Roxanne's twin sister, yet younger by two minutes, making her the second youngest in the Davis clan. She is also Jonathon's mate. She has curly dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders. Annabelle is clarinet player. She has no gift.

Joshua Davis-Joshua goes by "Josh." He is Julia's mate and the youngest in the Davis clan. He looks up to his older brothers a lot and hopes that one day, he'll be as strong, smart and skilful as they are. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is a painter and soon thinks of Julia as his muse. He has no gift.

* * *

Chapter Two

The Court Notice

(Vivian-POV)

I woke up and found myself lying on a hospital bed in Forks General Hospital. I looked around and found Sterling, Victor, Adam, Theodore, Wesley, Felix, Aaron, Pierce, Caroline, Annabelle, Roxanne and Gwendolyn lying on hospital beds around me. Nicholas sat by my bed. While his sisters sat by Pierce and Aaron and his cousins sat by my other brothers and sisters.

I saw Sapphire hug Sterling, but he winced in pain and she pulled away, while looking at him apologetically.

"Thank God! Vivian's awake!" Nicholas sighed with relief.

"What happened? All I remember is getting thrown against a wall by Joe and Victor tried to protect me, but failed and then I blacked out," I recalled.

"Well, Victor blacked out next because Joe slammed him against the wall. I figured they'd try to get to Carol, Violet, Roxy, Josh and Anna, so I had the boys tighten the protective circle around them. Joe didn't like that. He dragged me up the stairs, and pushed me down them. Then he slammed me against the coffee table. I think he dislocated my left shoulder," Sterling recalled.

"I was next," Theodore added, "Let's just say that somehow, some way, Tara found out about the tape."

"We were all in deep and Josh and Violet could only watch," Wesley commented.

"I can't believe they did this to Annabelle!" Aaron growled.

"Calm down Aaron," Angelina soothed him. She ran her fingers through his hair and he relaxed instantly.

"How are we feeling?" I heard a male voice ask. I looked at the door and found Damon, Nicholas' father and Christopher and William, two of Nicholas' uncles.

"Fine, but do I have a concussion?" I asked.

"No, you don't, but you all have bruises. Nothing too serious," William told us.

"But, this has gone on long enough," I heard another voice say. Cameron, Nicholas' other uncle entered. "If you're all willing, Maddie and I can take this to court."

"Speaking of Maddie, where is she?" Damon asked.

"Work," Cameron replied.

"So, what would we have to do once we get out of here?" Pierce asked. Cleopatra placed a hand on his arm.

"You'd have to come down to C & M Whitlock Law Office and Courthouse. Tell the receptionist that you're here to see us and she'll page us to come and get you," Cameron replied.

"When are we getting out of here?" Aaron asked.

"This afternoon," Damon replied.

"We'll come by this afternoon then," I told Cameron. He nodded. He phone rang and he pulled out an iPhone, pressed a button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey Maddie...I see...I'll be right there...I love you," Cameron pressed a button to end the call.

"What's wrong Cam?" I heard a new voice ask. I looked up and found Elena, Nicholas' mother. I'd seen her a few times, but I rarely saw her.

"Maddie needs me at work, I have to run," he told his older sister, before turning to us, "I shall see you all this afternoon."

(Cameron-POV)

I made it outside the hospital and got in my Aston Martian Vanquish. I drove out to my office. I locked my car and headed inside.

"Good morning Mr. Whitlock," the receptionist, Penny, greeted me.

"Penny," I replied.

"Mrs. Whitlock is in your office upstairs, waiting for you," she told me.

"Thank you Penny," I replied. I got in the elevator and headed up to the top floor. I found Madeline in our large office.

"Hey Cam," my wonderful wife greeted me.

"Hey Maddie," I greeted her as I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. I sat down at my desk and opened a document.

"So, what did you need me for?" I asked. Madeline spun my chair around so that I was facing her.

"Is it a bad thing to want to see my beloved husband?" she asked as she walked over to her side of our large office and opened a file cabinet.

"No, but you're hiding something from me Maddie," I told her. She sighed walked over to my desk and slumped back into a chair.

"Sylvia came by earlier and said that Scarlett came home after seeing Adam and was worn out and fell asleep on the couch. She then said that Scarlett woke up screaming. Apparently she saw Adam and the other older Davis' dead. She had touched Adam, but had the vision later," she explained.

"Scarlett's never been wrong," I pointed out.

"We need to step in and put a stop to this before Scarlett's vision becomes a reality," Madeline told me, before handing me a file that she'd pulled out of the file cabinet, "I did some digging on their foster parents, Joe and Tara Price."

"And?" I asked.

"Well, they've had foster children before and somehow they all ended up dead," Madeline replied, "And get this, their lawyer is Rob Harrison."

I groaned. I hated being in the same courtroom as Rob Harrison. He hated me because Madeline was mine. She wore my ring. He'd met Julia before and just began to hate me even more because Madeline had given birth to my child.

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically, "I truly _enjoy _being in the same courtroom as him."

"There's nothing we can do about it," Madeline replied, "If we want to take the Prices' down and save the Davis', we'll have to put up with Rob, at least for a few hours."

"Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock your daughter is here with some friends of hers," Penny spoke through the private intercom, "Shall I send her up?"

"Please do Penny," I replied.

Moments later, Bridget appeared at the office doorway and led in Vivian and Victor, the two oldest siblings in the Davis clan. Vivian and Victor each carried a clipboard full of paper.

"Welcome," Madeline greeted them as Bridget walked over to my side.

"Daddy, is there anything I can do to pass the time?" Bridget asked.

"I'm sure that Hayley could use some help next door," I replied. Hayley Barnes was a co-worker of Madeline and I and she simply adored our children.

"Thanks Daddy," Bridget replied as she headed next door. She shut the door behind her and Madeline walked over to Victor and Vivian.

"Why don't you come with me Vivian and Victor can explain his part of the story to Cameron," Madeline suggested.

"Sure," Vivian replied as she walked over to Madeline's side of the office.

(Madeline-POV)

Vivian sat down in the chair across from mine.

I sat down and we began discussing the situation.

"What do you have there?" I asked.

"Each of my younger sisters' side of the story," Vivian replied as she handed me the clipboard.

I took the clipboard and set it on my desk. "I shall take a look at it with Cameron later. Now Vivian tell me your side of the story."

Vivian told me about the pain, suffering and sadness she felt because the Prices'.

A few hours later, Bridget returned and led Vivian and Victor out of the office. Cameron walked over to my desk and passed me the clipboard Victor left him.

"The Davis boys have it hard," he told me. I skimmed over with was written on the chipboard. All of the Davis' had given us their part in the story. I had written down what Vivian had told me and it seemed like Cameron had done the same with Victor.

"We can probably use these in court," I told him. Cameron nodded. I sat down at my desk again and spoke to my husband, "Do you think we can push this case to the front of the line?"

"Most definitely," Cameron replied.

"Good. I don't want to waste any time," I replied.

"Then let's get to it," Cameron replied.

(Tara Price-POV)

I received a letter from _C & M Whitlock Law Office and Courthouse_. I opened it and realized that it was a court notice. I told Joe and we both read the letter together:

_Mr. and Mrs. Price,_

_You are hereby being sued you for the child abuse of Vivian Davis, Victor Davis, Felix Davis, Theodore Davis, Adam Davis, Pierce Davis, Aaron Davis, Violet Davis, Gwendolyn Davis, Roxanne Davis and Annabelle Davis and for the traumatisation of Violet Davis and Joshua Davis. You are required to appear in the C & M Whitlock Courthouse tomorrow with your lawyer. _

_Signed,_

_C & M Whitlock Law Office and Courthouse_

"This is outrageous!" I shrieked.

There was a knock at the door and Joe opened it and in came our lawyer, Rob Harrison.

"Hello," he greeted us.

"Rob," Joe greeted him.

"I assume you received your letter?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, "but how did you know?"

"There's a reason it's called _C & M Whitlock_, the two owners are Cameron and Madeline Whitlock, and they're lawyers themselves," Rob replied, "I work for them, unfortunately."

"Why is unfortunate? I've heard it's an amazing company," Joe replied.

"I despise Cameron," Rob replied, "What makes it worse is that he and his wife, Madeline are going to be co-lawyers for your foster children."

"What?" I shrieked.

"We will win. I can talk circles around the judge and the jury," Rob assured us.

(Cameron-POV)

Today was the day that we took care of the Davis' case.

I slipped into my suit and Madeline put on her black work-suit, which was a black skirt, a white shirt with a black jacket and black tights and black high heels.

Madeline and I walked downstairs and took Victor and Vivian to the Courthouse in Madeline's new black Mercedes Guardian. Vivian and Victor were going to represent the Davis family. The rest of their family was already at the Courthouse.

We reached the Courthouse and were mobbed by the paparazzi.

"Mr. Whitlock, what's going on here?"

"Mrs. Whitlock, who's your latest client?"

"Who is your case against this time?"

"Mrs. Whitlock..."

"Mr. Whitlock..."

Madeline and I just walked through the crowd with Vivian and Victor next to us. We ignored the reporters and their cameras.

We walked into the courtroom and introduced Vivian and Victor to Judge Tom Wyatt. We then went over all of the evidence and our notes. We then headed out into the hall and waited to be called in.

"Bring in the defendants," the doorman told a security guard.

Tara and Joe Price entered the Courtroom. We entered next as the plaintiffs.

Madeline and I took our seats. "All rise for the honourable Judge Tom Wyatt residing," a recording said.

We all stood and waited until the Judge was seated, until we sat ourselves.

Vivian and Victor looked nervous. Tara was giving us cruel looks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock you have the floor," the Judge told us.

"My clients have been abused and suffered terrible injuries," Madeline began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you exhibit A," I continued as I pulled a sheet off of a board and revealed images of the various bruises and cuts that each of the Davis' received.

"Objection!" Rob countered, "My clients say otherwise. They conclude that your clients all must have tripped at one point or another."

"My client, Vivian Davis states otherwise. She has written here in her diary," Madeline went on. We had made sure to ask Vivian before using her diary as evidence. "**I can't take it anymore. The constant abuse that me and my siblings face when we come home,**" Madeline read aloud.

Rob didn't have anything to say about that. "This diary is exhibit B," I went on, "I give you exhibit C, statements from each of the defendants' victims. Need I say more, your honour?"

"We will break for a short ten minute intermission and after we all return I will announce the jury's decision," the Judge replied.

Nicholas and Bridget walked over to Vivian and Victor and began to calm them.

The ten minute break was over and the Judge began to speak, "I hereby pronounce the defendants guilty and sentence them both twenty years of prison and hard labour." He banged his gavel down on the sound block of the gavel and cheers erupted in the Courtroom. Tara and Joe were handcuffed and taken away. Rob ran off somewhere before I could say anything to him. It was done we won the case.

I saw Vivian speaking to her siblings and my Grandfather and Grandmother.

I later found out, along with the rest of my family that the Davis' were moving in with us.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	3. Flash Forward

AN: Chapter Three. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Cullen Family Tree (Listed oldest to youngest) (I'll post this at beginning of every chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma/great-grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He is also Sage, Sapphire, Isaac, Scarlett, Andrew, Alexandra, and Jonathon's grandfather. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield. Bella is also Sage, Sapphire, Isaac, Scarlett, Andrew, Alexandra, and Jonathon's grandmother.

Renesmee & Aiden Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate and Sage, Sapphire and Isaac's mother. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan. Renesmee is currently a music teacher at the Forks Music School. She works there with Elizabeth and Sylvia. The three of them created the School. Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate and Sage, Sapphire and Isaac's father. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member of the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet. Aiden is a stay at home dad.

Sage Cullen- Sage is Wesley's mate and is the Sapphire's twin sister, but she is two minutes older. She is fifteen. She is a year older than Isaac. She had bronze hair and green eyes. Sage is a pianist. She takes after her Mother (Renesmee) and Grandfather (Edward) in the art of playing the piano. She has the ability to turn invisible.

Sapphire Cullen- Sapphire is Sterling's mate and is two minutes younger than Sage and a year older than Isaac. She is fifteen. She has bronze hair and green eyes. Sapphire is passionate about writing. She writes stories whenever she gets the chance. She loves it. She has the ability to imprison anyone in an encasing of blue sapphire.

Isaac Cullen- Isaac is Roxanne's mate and is the youngest of Renesmee and Aiden children. Isaac is fourteen. Isaac is a painter. He paints with his heart and soul. His hair is bronze and his eyes are chocolate brown. He has no gift.

William & Sylvia Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate and Scarlett and Andrew's father. He drives a black Corvette. William is currently working as a doctor at Forks General Hospital alongside Damon and Christopher. Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate and Scarlett and Andrew's mother. She drives a bright purple BMW. Sylvia is currently a music teacher at the Forks Music School, along with Renesmee and Elizabeth.

Scarlett Cullen-Scarlett is Adam's mate and is Andrew's twin sister and is older by three minutes. She is fifteen. She has blond hair and pale green eyes. Scarlett is an athlete. She can play any sport. She sometimes is so aggressive that she turns scarlet, hence her name. She is able to see a person's fate by touching them.

Andrew Cullen- Andrew is Caroline's mate and is Scarlett's twin brother and is younger by three minutes. He is fifteen. He has blond hair and green eyes. Unlike his twin sister, Andrew is no athlete. He is however a poet, a very good one at that. He has no gift.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife, Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother and Alexandra, Jonathon, Bridget, Spencer, Julia, Scarlett and Andrew's grandmother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband, Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father and Alexandra, Jonathon, Bridget, Spencer, Julia, Scarlett and Andrew's grandfather.

Christopher & Elizabeth Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate and Alexandra and Jonathon's father. He drives a black Sedan. Christopher is also working as a doctor at Forks General alongside Damon and William. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate and Alexandra and Jonathon's mother. She drives a silver Ferrari. Elizabeth is currently a teacher at the Forks Music School along will Sylvia and Renesmee.

Alexandra Hale- Alexandra goes by "Alex." She is Felix's mate and Jonathon's older sister. She is fifteen. She has dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. Alexandra is a singer. She is amazing at it. Alex is a tracker like her Uncle Cameron, but unlike him she can hear the voices of the environment around her, guiding her to her target.

Jonathon Hale- Jonathon prefers to be called "Jon," as his name is long. He is fourteen. He is Annabelle's mate and Alexandra's younger brother. He has blond hair and pale green eyes. He is an athlete, like his cousin Scarlett, but he's not as aggressive as her. He has no gift.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife, Elena and Cameron's mother and Cleopatra, Nicholas, Angelina, Bridget, Julia, Spencer, Mitchell and Sasha's grandmother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. He is also Cleopatra, Nicholas, Angelina, Bridget, Julia, Spencer, Mitchell and Sasha's grandfather. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena & Damon Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate and Cleopatra, Angelina and Nicholas' mother. She drives a light blue Porsche. Elena is currently working as a famous fashion designer. She will occasionally leave her family for a show in a foreign country or a state in the United States. Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate and Cleopatra, Angelina and Nicholas' father. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, more than five years ago. He is currently working as a doctor in Forks General Hospital.

Nicholas Whitlock- Nicholas goes by "Nick." He is Vivian's mate and Angelina and Cleopatra's older brother. He is fifteen. He has his mother's blond hair and his father's pale blue eyes. He also has a Southern accent. Nicholas plays the guitar. His gift is to be able to multiply himself with a snap of his fingers.

Cleopatra Whitlock- Cleopatra has been called "Cleo" since the day she was born. She is fourteen. She is Pierce's mate and Angelina's twin sister, yet she is older than her twin by two minutes. She has her Grandmother's pitch black hair, which falls to her shoulders in curls. Her eyes are pale blue like her Father's. She also has a Southern accent. Cleo is passionate about art. She's a painter. Her gift is to be able to call upon deadly storms and earthquakes to do her bidding.

Angelina Whitlock- Angelina is normally called "Angel or Angie" by her friends and family. She is fourteen. She is Aaron's mate and Nicholas' younger sister. She is also Cleopatra's twin sister, but she is younger than her by two minutes. She had ruler straight black hair that falls to her shoulders and pale blue eyes. She also has a Southern accent. Angelina is passionate about music, but unlike her family, who mostly play the piano and the guitar, she plays the violin. Her gift is to be able to make someone see their greatest fear, with one glance. When she does this her pale blue eyes turn red.

Cameron & Madeline Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette. Madeline and Cameron both went to the University of Texas and are now married lawyers. They are working at the Forks Law Office and Courthouse, which they created themselves.

Bridget Whitlock-Bridget is the oldest of Cameron and Madeline's children. She is fifteen. She is Victor's mate. She has curly, black hair that falls to her shoulders and pale green eyes. She has a Southern accent. She is passionate about her acting. Bridget is amazing at it. She is able to morph into different animals and plants to attack her enemies and defend herself and her family.

Spencer Whitlock-Spencer is Violet's mate. He is Cameron and Madeline's middle child. He is fourteen. He has jet black hair and blue eyes. He has a Southern accent. He can play the drums. He doesn't have a gift.

Julia Whitlock-Julia is the youngest in her entire family. Even at age thirteen she is still considered the baby of the family. She is Joshua's mate. She has pale green eyes and jet black hair that falls in curls to her shoulders. She has a Southern accent. Julia is the most creative and has a vivid imagination. The creatures she thinks about become real and serve her when she wants them to.

Jasmine & Stefan Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe. Jasmine is currently working as a professional photographer. Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate and. He doesn't have a car yet. Stefan is a stay at home dad.

Sasha Whitlock-Sasha is the oldest between her and her brother. She is fifteen. She is Theodore's mate. She has the honey blond hair that most of the Whitlocks share and pale green eyes. She is passionate about her dancing. She simply loves to dance. She has no gift.

Mitchell Whitlock-Mitchell is referred to as "Mitch" by his family. He is fourteen. He is Gwendolyn's mate. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He can dance, but not as well as his older sister. He has no gift.

Davis Family Tree (Listed oldest to youngest):

Travis & Kayla Davis- Travis, was the Father and head of the Davis clan. Kayla was the Mother and other head of the Davis clan. After she gave birth to her youngest son, Joshua, she realized that her family was becoming overwhelming for her and Travis. So, she made her decision after speaking with Travis that night. They both packed up and left, without even saying goodbye to their children. Little did they know that while they were packing, they're oldest daughter, Vivian was watching them.

Vivian Davis- Vivian is Nicholas' mate. At age fifteen, she is the oldest of the Davis clan. After her parents abandoned her at the age of eleven, she was named the head of the Davis clan. She witnessed her parents packing and watched as they left without looking back. She is like a mother to her brothers and sisters. Vivian is quiet most of the time. She is passionate when it comes to writing. She's kept a diary since her parents abandoned her and her siblings. It isn't easy for Vivian to accept that her parents are gone and aren't coming back, even after three years. Vivian has rich, curly, dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders. Her eyes are an emerald green. Her talent is in her voice. She is an amazing singer. Vivian can levitate objects.

Victor Davis-Victor is Bridget's mate. He is the second oldest. He is fifteen. He is one of the Davis' classic protective older brothers. Because of what goes on at home, he has to be protective. Thanks to Bridget, he knows how to let go and have fun once in a while. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is an actor. The theatre is his common interest with Bridget. He has no gift.

Felix Davis-Felix is Alexandra's mate and is the third oldest. He is fifteen. He is another protective older brother. Felix is gifted with visions of the past, but it costs him. Every time he has a vision, he is in extreme pain. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is a composer of songs. He writes songs and then plays them on his acoustic guitar and sings them.

Theodore Davis-Theodore goes by "Theo." He is Sasha's mate. He is fifteen. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is a computer genius. He has no gift. Theodore is another one of Davis' protective older brothers.

Adam Davis-Adam is Scarlett's mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is fifteen. Adam's talent is his skills of sketching. He has no gift. Adam is another one of the protective older brothers.

Sterling Davis-Sterling is Sapphire's mate and Wesley's twin brother. He is fifteen. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is guitar player. He has no gift. Sterling is another protective older brother.

Wesley Davis-Wesley is Sterling's twin brother and Sage's mate. He is fifteen. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He plays the keyboard. He has no gift. He is another protective older brother.

Caroline Davis-Caroline goes by "Car" or "Carol." She is fifteen. She is Andrew's mate. She has rich, curly, dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. She can play the flute. She has no gift. Caroline is second oldest sister and she protective her younger siblings.

Pierce Davis-Pierce is Cleopatra's mate and Aaron's twin brother. He is fourteen. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Pierce is a drummer. He is another protective older brother. He has no gift.

Aaron Davis-Aaron is Angelina's mate and Pierce's twin brother. He is fourteen. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Aaron is a base player. He has no gift. He is another protective older brother.

Violet Davis-Violet is Spencer's mate and Violet's twin sister, yet is older by three minutes. She is fourteen. She has ruler straight dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. Violet is a pianist. She has no gift. She is one of the younger siblings that always protected.

Gwendolyn Davis-Gwendolyn goes by "Gwen" as her name is a mouthful. She is Violet's twin sister, yet is younger by three minutes. She is fourteen. She is Mitchell's mate. She has ruler straight dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. Gwendolyn is a violinist. She has no gift. She is another one of the younger siblings that is always being protected.

Roxanne Davis-Roxanne goes by "Roxy." She is Annabelle's twin sister, yet older by two minutes, making her the third youngest in the Davis clan. She is fourteen. She is Isaac's mate. She has curly dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. She is a composer of music and plays an acoustic guitar. She has no gift. Roxanne is another of the younger siblings that is always protected.

Annabelle Davis-Annabelle goes by "Anna" and sometimes by "Belle." She is fourteen. She is Roxanne's twin sister, yet younger by two minutes, making her the second youngest in the Davis clan. She is also Jonathon's mate. She has curly dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders. Annabelle is clarinet player. She has no gift.

Joshua Davis-Joshua goes by "Josh." He is Julia's mate and the youngest in the Davis clan. He is thirteen. He looks up to his older brothers a lot and hopes that one day, he'll be as strong, smart and skilful as they are. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is a painter and soon thinks of Julia as his muse. He has no gift.

* * *

Chapter Three

Flash Forward

(Angelina-POV)

It had been two years since the Davis' moved in with us.

Two years since Great-grandmother had to build a new house.

Two years since Aaron and I started dating.

We weren't the only ones though, Nicholas and Vivian, Cleopatra and Pierce, Alexandra and Felix, Sage and Wesley, Sapphire and Sterling, Scarlett and Adam, Andrew and Caroline, Isaac and Roxanne, Bridget and Victor, Spencer and Violet. Mitchell and Gwendolyn, Sasha and Theodore and Jonathon and Annabelle had all started dating. Julia and Joshua were close friends, for now.

I was currently out on the terrace, looking at all of the buildings we'd created for ourselves. There was of course the main or 'big' house as we preferred to call it. Further east was Mom and Dad's, Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Christopher's, Aunt Sylvia and Uncle William's, Aunt Madeline and Uncle Cameron's, and Aunt Jasmine and Uncle Stefan's cottages. Further west of the main house was Grandpa Jasper and Grandma Alice's, Great Aunt Bella and Great Uncle Edward's and Great Uncle Emmett and Great Aunt Rosalie's houses. Right next door to the big house was of course our massive garage. On the other side of the big house was the Davis' mansion. It was like a little town.

I smirked. _A little town for the vampire world's new law enforcers, _I thought.

"Angel?" I heard a voice call.

I whirled around and made my eyes go red and used my gift. I realized that it was Aaron. He was on his knees, writhing in pain. I immediately released him from my hold.

"Aaron, I'm so sorry!" I gasped, "You came up behind me and I acted on instinct! Are you okay?"

"I'll live," he replied.

"You should know better than to sneak up behind her, brother," Pierce laughed as he passed by the terrace with Cleopatra.

"Pierce, are you eavesdropping?" Aaron asked.

Pierce looked a little sheepish. Cleopatra laughed at his expression.

"Pierce come on, I want to take you out to the backyard," Cleopatra told him as she tugged on his arm, "See you at dinner Angie, Aaron."

"See you at dinner Cleo, Pierce," I told my twin sister and her beloved.

My twin sister and Aaron's twin brother left and I walked back over to railing of the terrace.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" I asked.

"Not with you standing here in comparison," Aaron replied. I turned to face him and he kissed my lips softly.

"Angie, Aaron, dinner!" I heard Julia call.

"Are you ready to head down to dinner?" I asked.

"No, I want to stay here and keep you all to myself," Aaron replied. I smiled.

"Come on Aaron," I persisted.

He sighed and followed me downstairs.

We ate dinner and watched a movie with the family. Then the Davis' headed next door to get some sleep. I headed over to the art studio next to my twin sister's room. It was the room that separated Isaac's and Cleopatra's rooms. The two of them shared the art studio and divided the large room with a wall that left space to go out the main door and into the other's half of the room. They each had a door to their side of the studio in their rooms.

I entered the studio and made a right turn to Cleopatra's half of the studio. Sure enough, there she was, drawing away.

"Hi Cleo," I greeted her.

"Hey Angie," Cleopatra greeted me, "Tell me what you think of this."

I looked at the brief sketch that she drew. It was a drawing of a lake and she and Pierce were sitting by it, gazing into each other's eyes. It was such a beautiful moment.

"Wow," I whispered in awe, "It's beautiful."

"Thanks," Cleopatra beamed.

"Where's Sasha?" I asked.

"In the dance that she and Mitch share," Cleopatra replied, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to her about something," I replied. I headed over to the dance studio.

Sasha and Mitchell shared it and it was designed the same way as the art studio. I entered the dance studio and made a left turn to Sasha's side.

Great Grandmother had added a fourth floor to the mansion for us.

The hallway of rooms was arranged so that the youngest, which was Julia, was surrounded by her older cousins and siblings.

Starting from the farthest away from the stairs were, my room, Cleopatra's room, Cleopatra and Isaac's art studio, Isaac's room, Andrew's room, Nicholas' room, Jonathon's room, Spencer's room and Sage's room. Across the hall from those rooms were, Mitchell's room, Sasha and Mitchell's dance studio, Sasha's room, Scarlett's room, Julia's room, Bridget's room, Alexandra's room, and Sapphire's room. Further down the hall was a large library with lots of books and desks to works at. Even further down the hall was our own personal music studio, which held a Sage's piano, Nicholas' guitar, Spencer's drum set, and my violin.

I saw Sasha dancing to her favourite song, Forever by Chris Brown. She stopped dancing once she noticed me.

"Hey Angie," she greeted me.

"Sasha," I greeted her.

"Aaron went home?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"You two make such a cute couple," Sasha gushed. I was really close to Sasha, Bridget, Alexandra, Sapphire and Sage. They were like older sisters to the rest of us.

"Thanks Sasha," I replied.

"You ready for tomorrow?" she asked. Tomorrow was our first day at Forks High. All of us, aside from Julia would be going. We were the third generation of Cullens to set foot in that school.

"Somewhat," I replied.

"You seem worried Angie," Sasha concluded.

"It's just...I don't want this experience to be one of whispers and murmurs and everyone staring at us," I replied.

"Face it Angie, our lives are like that. It just goes to show how people see us and think about us," Sasha replied, "Go and get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Thanks Sasha."

"Anytime Angie."

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	4. High School

AN: Chapter Four. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Cullen Family Tree (Listed oldest to youngest) (I'll post this at beginning of every chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma/great-grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He is also Sage, Sapphire, Isaac, Scarlett, Andrew, Alexandra, and Jonathon's grandfather. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield. Bella is also Sage, Sapphire, Isaac, Scarlett, Andrew, Alexandra, and Jonathon's grandmother.

Renesmee & Aiden Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate and Sage, Sapphire and Isaac's mother. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan. Renesmee is currently a music teacher at the Forks Music School. She works there with Elizabeth and Sylvia. The three of them created the School. Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate and Sage, Sapphire and Isaac's father. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member of the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet. Aiden is a stay at home dad.

Sage Cullen- Sage is Wesley's mate and is the Sapphire's twin sister, but she is two minutes older. She is fifteen. She is a year older than Isaac. She had bronze hair and green eyes. Sage is a pianist. She takes after her Mother (Renesmee) and Grandfather (Edward) in the art of playing the piano. She has the ability to turn invisible.

Sapphire Cullen- Sapphire is Sterling's mate and is two minutes younger than Sage and a year older than Isaac. She is fifteen. She has bronze hair and green eyes. Sapphire is passionate about writing. She writes stories whenever she gets the chance. She loves it. She has the ability to imprison anyone in an encasing of blue sapphire.

Isaac Cullen- Isaac is Roxanne's mate and is the youngest of Renesmee and Aiden children. Isaac is fourteen. Isaac is a painter. He paints with his heart and soul. His hair is bronze and his eyes are chocolate brown. He has no gift.

William & Sylvia Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate and Scarlett and Andrew's father. He drives a black Corvette. William is currently working as a doctor at Forks General Hospital alongside Damon and Christopher. Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate and Scarlett and Andrew's mother. She drives a bright purple BMW. Sylvia is currently a music teacher at the Forks Music School, along with Renesmee and Elizabeth.

Scarlett Cullen-Scarlett is Adam's mate and is Andrew's twin sister and is older by three minutes. She is fifteen. She has blond hair and pale green eyes. Scarlett is an athlete. She can play any sport. She sometimes is so aggressive that she turns scarlet, hence her name. She is able to see a person's fate by touching them.

Andrew Cullen- Andrew is Caroline's mate and is Scarlett's twin brother and is younger by three minutes. He is fifteen. He has blond hair and green eyes. Unlike his twin sister, Andrew is no athlete. He is however a poet, a very good one at that. He has no gift.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife, Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother and Alexandra, Jonathon, Bridget, Spencer, Julia, Scarlett and Andrew's grandmother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband, Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father and Alexandra, Jonathon, Bridget, Spencer, Julia, Scarlett and Andrew's grandfather.

Christopher & Elizabeth Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate and Alexandra and Jonathon's father. He drives a black Sedan. Christopher is also working as a doctor at Forks General alongside Damon and William. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate and Alexandra and Jonathon's mother. She drives a silver Ferrari. Elizabeth is currently a teacher at the Forks Music School along will Sylvia and Renesmee.

Alexandra Hale- Alexandra goes by "Alex." She is Felix's mate and Jonathon's older sister. She is fifteen. She has dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. Alexandra is a singer. She is amazing at it. Alex is a tracker like her Uncle Cameron, but unlike him she can hear the voices of the environment around her, guiding her to her target.

Jonathon Hale- Jonathon prefers to be called "Jon," as his name is long. He is fourteen. He is Annabelle's mate and Alexandra's younger brother. He has blond hair and pale green eyes. He is an athlete, like his cousin Scarlett, but he's not as aggressive as her. He has no gift.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife, Elena and Cameron's mother and Cleopatra, Nicholas, Angelina, Bridget, Julia, Spencer, Mitchell and Sasha's grandmother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. He is also Cleopatra, Nicholas, Angelina, Bridget, Julia, Spencer, Mitchell and Sasha's grandfather. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena & Damon Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate and Cleopatra, Angelina and Nicholas' mother. She drives a light blue Porsche. Elena is currently working as a famous fashion designer. She will occasionally leave her family for a show in a foreign country or a state in the United States. Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate and Cleopatra, Angelina and Nicholas' father. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, more than five years ago. He is currently working as a doctor in Forks General Hospital.

Nicholas Whitlock- Nicholas goes by "Nick." He is Vivian's mate and Angelina and Cleopatra's older brother. He is fifteen. He has his mother's blond hair and his father's pale blue eyes. He also has a Southern accent. Nicholas plays the guitar. His gift is to be able to multiply himself with a snap of his fingers.

Cleopatra Whitlock- Cleopatra has been called "Cleo" since the day she was born. She is fourteen. She is Pierce's mate and Angelina's twin sister, yet she is older than her twin by two minutes. She has her Grandmother's pitch black hair, which falls to her shoulders in curls. Her eyes are pale blue like her Father's. She also has a Southern accent. Cleo is passionate about art. She's a painter. Her gift is to be able to call upon deadly storms and earthquakes to do her bidding.

Angelina Whitlock- Angelina is normally called "Angel or Angie" by her friends and family. She is fourteen. She is Aaron's mate and Nicholas' younger sister. She is also Cleopatra's twin sister, but she is younger than her by two minutes. She had ruler straight black hair that falls to her shoulders and pale blue eyes. She also has a Southern accent. Angelina is passionate about music, but unlike her family, who mostly play the piano and the guitar, she plays the violin. Her gift is to be able to make someone see their greatest fear, with one glance. When she does this her pale blue eyes turn red.

Cameron & Madeline Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette. Madeline and Cameron both went to the University of Texas and are now married lawyers. They are working at the Forks Law Office and Courthouse, which they created themselves.

Bridget Whitlock-Bridget is the oldest of Cameron and Madeline's children. She is fifteen. She is Victor's mate. She has curly, black hair that falls to her shoulders and pale green eyes. She has a Southern accent. She is passionate about her acting. Bridget is amazing at it. She is able to morph into different animals and plants to attack her enemies and defend herself and her family.

Spencer Whitlock-Spencer is Violet's mate. He is Cameron and Madeline's middle child. He is fourteen. He has jet black hair and blue eyes. He has a Southern accent. He can play the drums. He doesn't have a gift.

Julia Whitlock-Julia is the youngest in her entire family. Even at age thirteen she is still considered the baby of the family. She is Joshua's mate. She has pale green eyes and jet black hair that falls in curls to her shoulders. She has a Southern accent. Julia is the most creative and has a vivid imagination. The creatures she thinks about become real and serve her when she wants them to.

Jasmine & Stefan Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe. Jasmine is currently working as a professional photographer. Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate and. He doesn't have a car yet. Stefan is a stay at home dad.

Sasha Whitlock-Sasha is the oldest between her and her brother. She is fifteen. She is Theodore's mate. She has the honey blond hair that most of the Whitlocks share and pale green eyes. She is passionate about her dancing. She simply loves to dance. She has no gift.

Mitchell Whitlock-Mitchell is referred to as "Mitch" by his family. He is fourteen. He is Gwendolyn's mate. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He can dance, but not as well as his older sister. He has no gift.

Davis Family Tree (Listed oldest to youngest):

Travis & Kayla Davis- Travis, was the Father and head of the Davis clan. Kayla was the Mother and other head of the Davis clan. After she gave birth to her youngest son, Joshua, she realized that her family was becoming overwhelming for her and Travis. So, she made her decision after speaking with Travis that night. They both packed up and left, without even saying goodbye to their children. Little did they know that while they were packing, they're oldest daughter, Vivian was watching them.

Vivian Davis- Vivian is Nicholas' mate. At age fifteen, she is the oldest of the Davis clan. After her parents abandoned her at the age of eleven, she was named the head of the Davis clan. She witnessed her parents packing and watched as they left without looking back. She is like a mother to her brothers and sisters. Vivian is quiet most of the time. She is passionate when it comes to writing. She's kept a diary since her parents abandoned her and her siblings. It isn't easy for Vivian to accept that her parents are gone and aren't coming back, even after three years. Vivian has rich, curly, dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders. Her eyes are an emerald green. Her talent is in her voice. She is an amazing singer. Vivian can levitate objects.

Victor Davis-Victor is Bridget's mate. He is the second oldest. He is fifteen. He is one of the Davis' classic protective older brothers. Because of what goes on at home, he has to be protective. Thanks to Bridget, he knows how to let go and have fun once in a while. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is an actor. The theatre is his common interest with Bridget. He has no gift.

Felix Davis-Felix is Alexandra's mate and is the third oldest. He is fifteen. He is another protective older brother. Felix is gifted with visions of the past, but it costs him. Every time he has a vision, he is in extreme pain. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is a composer of songs. He writes songs and then plays them on his acoustic guitar and sings them.

Theodore Davis-Theodore goes by "Theo." He is Sasha's mate. He is fifteen. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is a computer genius. He has no gift. Theodore is another one of Davis' protective older brothers.

Adam Davis-Adam is Scarlett's mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is fifteen. Adam's talent is his skills of sketching. He has no gift. Adam is another one of the protective older brothers.

Sterling Davis-Sterling is Sapphire's mate and Wesley's twin brother. He is fifteen. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is guitar player. He has no gift. Sterling is another protective older brother.

Wesley Davis-Wesley is Sterling's twin brother and Sage's mate. He is fifteen. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He plays the keyboard. He has no gift. He is another protective older brother.

Caroline Davis-Caroline goes by "Car" or "Carol." She is fifteen. She is Andrew's mate. She has rich, curly, dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. She can play the flute. She has no gift. Caroline is second oldest sister and she protective her younger siblings.

Pierce Davis-Pierce is Cleopatra's mate and Aaron's twin brother. He is fourteen. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Pierce is a drummer. He is another protective older brother. He has no gift.

Aaron Davis-Aaron is Angelina's mate and Pierce's twin brother. He is fourteen. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Aaron is a base player. He has no gift. He is another protective older brother.

Violet Davis-Violet is Spencer's mate and Violet's twin sister, yet is older by three minutes. She is fourteen. She has ruler straight dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. Violet is a pianist. She has no gift. She is one of the younger siblings that always protected.

Gwendolyn Davis-Gwendolyn goes by "Gwen" as her name is a mouthful. She is Violet's twin sister, yet is younger by three minutes. She is fourteen. She is Mitchell's mate. She has ruler straight dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. Gwendolyn is a violinist. She has no gift. She is another one of the younger siblings that is always being protected.

Roxanne Davis-Roxanne goes by "Roxy." She is Annabelle's twin sister, yet older by two minutes, making her the third youngest in the Davis clan. She is fourteen. She is Isaac's mate. She has curly dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. She is a composer of music and plays an acoustic guitar. She has no gift. Roxanne is another of the younger siblings that is always protected.

Annabelle Davis-Annabelle goes by "Anna" and sometimes by "Belle." She is fourteen. She is Roxanne's twin sister, yet younger by two minutes, making her the second youngest in the Davis clan. She is also Jonathon's mate. She has curly dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders. Annabelle is clarinet player. She has no gift.

Joshua Davis-Joshua goes by "Josh." He is Julia's mate and the youngest in the Davis clan. He is thirteen. He looks up to his older brothers a lot and hopes that one day, he'll be as strong, smart and skilful as they are. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is a painter and soon thinks of Julia as his muse. He has no gift.

* * *

Chapter Four

High School

(Alexandra-POV)

Currently the Davis, my cousins, brother and I were all running through the forest toward Forks High. Joshua and Julia were being dropped off at Forks Elementary by Aunt Madeline and Uncle Cameron. Our house was far away from Forks High, but there were too many of us to take cars, so we decided to run.

When we were within the school's perimeter, we slowed to a walked. We headed inside and attempted to ignore the many whispers we heard around us.

We all made through first and second period. We all decided to meet up in the cafeteria. We entered, pair by pair.

Vivian and Nicholas went first, followed by Bridget and Victor. Then Felix and I came in, followed by Sasha and Theodore, Scarlett and Adam, Sapphire and Sterling, Sage and Wesley, Caroline and Andrew, Cleopatra and Pierce, Angelina and Aaron, Violet and Spencer, Gwendolyn and Mitchell, Roxanne and Isaac and finally Annabelle and Jonathon. We all sat down at a very large table. There were lots of people whispering around us. Sage pulled out her iPod touch and placed it in the middle of table. Knowing Sage, she had probably downloaded a cool song and wanted us to hear it.

"Check this awesome song out," she told us. She pressed play and kept the volume low, but being half-vampires we could all hear it.

_Well you know every thing's gonna be a breeze  
that the end will no doubt justify the means  
You could fix any problem at the slightest ease  
Yes, please..._

_Well you might find out it'll go to your head  
When you write a report on a book you never read  
With the snap of your fingers you can make your bed  
That's what I said_

_Everything is not what it seems  
When you can get all you wanted in your wildest dreams  
You might run into trouble if you go to extremes  
Because everything is not what it seems_

_Everything is not what it seems_

_When you can get what you want by the simplest of means  
Be careful not to mess with the balance of things  
Because everything is not what it seems_

"Kind of ironic isn't it?" Sapphire commented, before she lowered her voice, "We live in world where werewolves and vampires exist."

"Don't forget fairies, Sapphire. Remember Taylor from the Spanish coven was from fairy descent before she was turned," I replied.

"Hey guys," Felix warned us, "Those two kids are looking at us and they seem different." We all looked to where Felix was looking and sure enough there was a girl and boy staring at us. They didn't look like the rest. We inhaled a scent and Pierce froze. Vivian went into shock. Felix's eyes widened. Aaron's mouth hung open. One by one all of the Davis' experienced shock.

"Nick," Vivian murmured, "we need to leave now."

"Let's go outside," Nicholas suggested.

We all headed outside and sat down under a tree. "I can't believe it," Caroline whispered.

"Would one of you please enlighten us as to what's going on?" Spencer asked.

"We know those two," Vivian told us, "Their names are Walter and Sara Davis. They're twins and are unfortunately our cousins."

We gasped.

"Our father's brother was born a half vampire and married a witch. The witch's power was given to her children. The last time we saw them was ten years ago," Victor told us.

"And a long ten years it was," a female voice replied. We all turned around and found Walter and Sara Davis walking toward us.

"Long time no see, cousins," Walter grinned.

"And these must be the 'oh so great' Cullens. The new law enforcers of the vampire world," Sara concluded.

"You must be Sara and Walter," Cleopatra assumed.

"Yes and you must be the stuck up weather controlling girl they call Cleopatra," Sara smirked.

"No one talks to my twin sister like that!" Angelina hissed. Aaron grabbed her wrists, but that didn't stop her from using her gift. Her eyes went red and Sara and Walter were on the ground, writhing in pain within seconds.

"Angel, stop," Aaron told her. Angelina didn't listen.

"It's no use. She's too far in. Once she like that, it's almost impossible to bring her back," Cleopatra warned.

"What do we do?" Aaron asked.

"Is anyone else out here?" Bridget asked.

"I don't think so Bridget. Why?" Victor asked.

She looked at Nicholas and Cleopatra.

"Do it Bridget, but be gentle," Nicholas told her. Bridget disappeared into the woods.

"Aaron step away from Angie," Cleopatra warned him. Sure enough two seconds later a vine plant sprouted next to us. Bridget's face appeared on the plant. Victor gasped.

Bridget wrapped her vines around Angelina and pulled her to the ground.

"Nick, help!" she called, "This was the only thing I could think of that wouldn't harm her! My strength is failing!" Nicholas ran over and managed to restrain his sister. Bridget's vines fell away and she transformed back into a half-vampire. She was unconscious.

"Angie, Angie," Nicholas called out to his sister, "snap out of it." Angelina came back to her real self and immediately apologized to us. Bridget woke up and was able to stand, but not without help from Victor.

"Well, brother, it seems that we have seen enough," Sara told Walter.

"Indeed," Walter replied and they walked away.

I suddenly felt something. The voice of the environment spoke to me. "Guys, someone saw us," I whispered, "And they're still here."

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	5. The Rogues

AN: Chapter Five and more Drama. You might not like like Nicholas, Alexandra, Sage or Andrew so much after this chapter, but I will remind you there they're still the good guys. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Cullen Family Tree (Listed oldest to youngest) (I'll post this at beginning of every chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma/great-grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He is also Sage, Sapphire, Isaac, Scarlett, Andrew, Alexandra, and Jonathon's grandfather. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield. Bella is also Sage, Sapphire, Isaac, Scarlett, Andrew, Alexandra, and Jonathon's grandmother.

Renesmee & Aiden Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate and Sage, Sapphire and Isaac's mother. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan. Renesmee is currently a music teacher at the Forks Music School. She works there with Elizabeth and Sylvia. The three of them created the School. Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate and Sage, Sapphire and Isaac's father. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member of the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet. Aiden is a stay at home dad.

Sage Cullen- Sage is Wesley's mate and is the Sapphire's twin sister, but she is two minutes older. She is fifteen. She is a year older than Isaac. She had bronze hair and green eyes. Sage is a pianist. She takes after her Mother (Renesmee) and Grandfather (Edward) in the art of playing the piano. She has the ability to turn invisible.

Sapphire Cullen- Sapphire is Sterling's mate and is two minutes younger than Sage and a year older than Isaac. She is fifteen. She has bronze hair and green eyes. Sapphire is passionate about writing. She writes stories whenever she gets the chance. She loves it. She has the ability to imprison anyone in an encasing of blue sapphire.

Isaac Cullen- Isaac is Roxanne's mate and is the youngest of Renesmee and Aiden children. Isaac is fourteen. Isaac is a painter. He paints with his heart and soul. His hair is bronze and his eyes are chocolate brown. He has no gift.

William & Sylvia Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate and Scarlett and Andrew's father. He drives a black Corvette. William is currently working as a doctor at Forks General Hospital alongside Damon and Christopher. Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate and Scarlett and Andrew's mother. She drives a bright purple BMW. Sylvia is currently a music teacher at the Forks Music School, along with Renesmee and Elizabeth.

Scarlett Cullen-Scarlett is Adam's mate and is Andrew's twin sister and is older by three minutes. She is fifteen. She has blond hair and pale green eyes. Scarlett is an athlete. She can play any sport. She sometimes is so aggressive that she turns scarlet, hence her name. She is able to see a person's fate by touching them.

Andrew Cullen- Andrew is Caroline's mate and is Scarlett's twin brother and is younger by three minutes. He is fifteen. He has blond hair and green eyes. Unlike his twin sister, Andrew is no athlete. He is however a poet, a very good one at that. He has no gift.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife, Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother and Alexandra, Jonathon, Bridget, Spencer, Julia, Scarlett and Andrew's grandmother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband, Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father and Alexandra, Jonathon, Bridget, Spencer, Julia, Scarlett and Andrew's grandfather.

Christopher & Elizabeth Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate and Alexandra and Jonathon's father. He drives a black Sedan. Christopher is also working as a doctor at Forks General alongside Damon and William. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate and Alexandra and Jonathon's mother. She drives a silver Ferrari. Elizabeth is currently a teacher at the Forks Music School along will Sylvia and Renesmee.

Alexandra Hale- Alexandra goes by "Alex." She is Felix's mate and Jonathon's older sister. She is fifteen. She has dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. Alexandra is a singer. She is amazing at it. Alex is a tracker like her Uncle Cameron, but unlike him she can hear the voices of the environment around her, guiding her to her target.

Jonathon Hale- Jonathon prefers to be called "Jon," as his name is long. He is fourteen. He is Annabelle's mate and Alexandra's younger brother. He has blond hair and pale green eyes. He is an athlete, like his cousin Scarlett, but he's not as aggressive as her. He has no gift.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife, Elena and Cameron's mother and Cleopatra, Nicholas, Angelina, Bridget, Julia, Spencer, Mitchell and Sasha's grandmother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. He is also Cleopatra, Nicholas, Angelina, Bridget, Julia, Spencer, Mitchell and Sasha's grandfather. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena & Damon Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate and Cleopatra, Angelina and Nicholas' mother. She drives a light blue Porsche. Elena is currently working as a famous fashion designer. She will occasionally leave her family for a show in a foreign country or a state in the United States. Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate and Cleopatra, Angelina and Nicholas' father. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, more than five years ago. He is currently working as a doctor in Forks General Hospital.

Nicholas Whitlock- Nicholas goes by "Nick." He is Vivian's mate and Angelina and Cleopatra's older brother. He is fifteen. He has his mother's blond hair and his father's pale blue eyes. He also has a Southern accent. Nicholas plays the guitar. His gift is to be able to multiply himself with a snap of his fingers.

Cleopatra Whitlock- Cleopatra has been called "Cleo" since the day she was born. She is fourteen. She is Pierce's mate and Angelina's twin sister, yet she is older than her twin by two minutes. She has her Grandmother's pitch black hair, which falls to her shoulders in curls. Her eyes are pale blue like her Father's. She also has a Southern accent. Cleo is passionate about art. She's a painter. Her gift is to be able to call upon deadly storms and earthquakes to do her bidding.

Angelina Whitlock- Angelina is normally called "Angel or Angie" by her friends and family. She is fourteen. She is Aaron's mate and Nicholas' younger sister. She is also Cleopatra's twin sister, but she is younger than her by two minutes. She had ruler straight black hair that falls to her shoulders and pale blue eyes. She also has a Southern accent. Angelina is passionate about music, but unlike her family, who mostly play the piano and the guitar, she plays the violin. Her gift is to be able to make someone see their greatest fear, with one glance. When she does this her pale blue eyes turn red.

Cameron & Madeline Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette. Madeline and Cameron both went to the University of Texas and are now married lawyers. They are working at the Forks Law Office and Courthouse, which they created themselves.

Bridget Whitlock-Bridget is the oldest of Cameron and Madeline's children. She is fifteen. She is Victor's mate. She has curly, black hair that falls to her shoulders and pale green eyes. She has a Southern accent. She is passionate about her acting. Bridget is amazing at it. She is able to morph into different animals and plants to attack her enemies and defend herself and her family.

Spencer Whitlock-Spencer is Violet's mate. He is Cameron and Madeline's middle child. He is fourteen. He has jet black hair and blue eyes. He has a Southern accent. He can play the drums. He doesn't have a gift.

Julia Whitlock-Julia is the youngest in her entire family. Even at age thirteen she is still considered the baby of the family. She is Joshua's mate. She has pale green eyes and jet black hair that falls in curls to her shoulders. She has a Southern accent. Julia is the most creative and has a vivid imagination. The creatures she thinks about become real and serve her when she wants them to.

Jasmine & Stefan Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe. Jasmine is currently working as a professional photographer. Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate and. He doesn't have a car yet. Stefan is a stay at home dad.

Sasha Whitlock-Sasha is the oldest between her and her brother. She is fifteen. She is Theodore's mate. She has the honey blond hair that most of the Whitlocks share and pale green eyes. She is passionate about her dancing. She simply loves to dance. She has no gift.

Mitchell Whitlock-Mitchell is referred to as "Mitch" by his family. He is fourteen. He is Gwendolyn's mate. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He can dance, but not as well as his older sister. He has no gift.

Davis Family Tree (Listed oldest to youngest):

Travis & Kayla Davis- Travis, was the Father and head of the Davis clan. Kayla was the Mother and other head of the Davis clan. After she gave birth to her youngest son, Joshua, she realized that her family was becoming overwhelming for her and Travis. So, she made her decision after speaking with Travis that night. They both packed up and left, without even saying goodbye to their children. Little did they know that while they were packing, they're oldest daughter, Vivian was watching them.

Vivian Davis- Vivian is Nicholas' mate. At age fifteen, she is the oldest of the Davis clan. After her parents abandoned her at the age of eleven, she was named the head of the Davis clan. She witnessed her parents packing and watched as they left without looking back. She is like a mother to her brothers and sisters. Vivian is quiet most of the time. She is passionate when it comes to writing. She's kept a diary since her parents abandoned her and her siblings. It isn't easy for Vivian to accept that her parents are gone and aren't coming back, even after three years. Vivian has rich, curly, dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders. Her eyes are an emerald green. Her talent is in her voice. She is an amazing singer. Vivian can levitate objects.

Victor Davis-Victor is Bridget's mate. He is the second oldest. He is fifteen. He is one of the Davis' classic protective older brothers. Because of what goes on at home, he has to be protective. Thanks to Bridget, he knows how to let go and have fun once in a while. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is an actor. The theatre is his common interest with Bridget. He has no gift.

Felix Davis-Felix is Alexandra's mate and is the third oldest. He is fifteen. He is another protective older brother. Felix is gifted with visions of the past, but it costs him. Every time he has a vision, he is in extreme pain. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is a composer of songs. He writes songs and then plays them on his acoustic guitar and sings them.

Theodore Davis-Theodore goes by "Theo." He is Sasha's mate. He is fifteen. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is a computer genius. He has no gift. Theodore is another one of Davis' protective older brothers.

Adam Davis-Adam is Scarlett's mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is fifteen. Adam's talent is his skills of sketching. He has no gift. Adam is another one of the protective older brothers.

Sterling Davis-Sterling is Sapphire's mate and Wesley's twin brother. He is fifteen. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is guitar player. He has no gift. Sterling is another protective older brother.

Wesley Davis-Wesley is Sterling's twin brother and Sage's mate. He is fifteen. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He plays the keyboard. He has no gift. He is another protective older brother.

Caroline Davis-Caroline goes by "Car" or "Carol." She is fifteen. She is Andrew's mate. She has rich, curly, dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. She can play the flute. She has no gift. Caroline is second oldest sister and she protective her younger siblings.

Pierce Davis-Pierce is Cleopatra's mate and Aaron's twin brother. He is fourteen. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Pierce is a drummer. He is another protective older brother. He has no gift.

Aaron Davis-Aaron is Angelina's mate and Pierce's twin brother. He is fourteen. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Aaron is a base player. He has no gift. He is another protective older brother.

Violet Davis-Violet is Spencer's mate and Violet's twin sister, yet is older by three minutes. She is fourteen. She has ruler straight dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. Violet is a pianist. She has no gift. She is one of the younger siblings that always protected.

Gwendolyn Davis-Gwendolyn goes by "Gwen" as her name is a mouthful. She is Violet's twin sister, yet is younger by three minutes. She is fourteen. She is Mitchell's mate. She has ruler straight dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. Gwendolyn is a violinist. She has no gift. She is another one of the younger siblings that is always being protected.

Roxanne Davis-Roxanne goes by "Roxy." She is Annabelle's twin sister, yet older by two minutes, making her the third youngest in the Davis clan. She is fourteen. She is Isaac's mate. She has curly dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. She is a composer of music and plays an acoustic guitar. She has no gift. Roxanne is another of the younger siblings that is always protected.

Annabelle Davis-Annabelle goes by "Anna" and sometimes by "Belle." She is fourteen. She is Roxanne's twin sister, yet younger by two minutes, making her the second youngest in the Davis clan. She is also Jonathon's mate. She has curly dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders. Annabelle is clarinet player. She has no gift.

Joshua Davis-Joshua goes by "Josh." He is Julia's mate and the youngest in the Davis clan. He is thirteen. He looks up to his older brothers a lot and hopes that one day, he'll be as strong, smart and skilful as they are. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is a painter and soon thinks of Julia as his muse. He has no gift.

* * *

Chapter Five

The Rogues

(Nicholas-POV)

I took charge and we took off into the woods. Alexandra ran by my side.

"Do we know what type of being this person is?" I asked.

"I feel the presence of two half-vampires," Alexandra replied.

"Nick, if you think that we can fight a pair of half-vampires and win, you're suicidal!" Isaac protested.

"Think positive Isaac," I told him.

"We're cornering them," Alexandra told us.

We reached a clearing and found a girl with blond hair and blue eyes and a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes standing in the middle of the clearing.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stepped forward.

"My name is Caleb and this is my mate, Serena," the man replied.

"Why are you here?" Cleopatra asked.

"We've come to join your coven. Your older cousins and brother may remember us," Serena replied.

Alexandra gasped softly. Sasha and Scarlett's eyes widened. Sage and Sapphire's mouths fell open. Realization finally hit me.

"Five years," Scarlett whispered.

"Yes and a long five years it was," Serena replied before she came and hugged Scarlett. I knew why. Serena had finally come home to us. Scarlett, Andrew and Serena were triplets again.

"Wait in the woods, south of the school. We shall come and escort you to our home at the end of the day," I replied.

"As you wish," Caleb replied and he and Serena disappeared into the shadows. The Davis' were in shock.

We all headed back to the school and made it through the final two periods. We all grabbed our things and headed outside toward the southern woods, behind the school. Caleb and Serena were waiting for us. We all ran home.

I ran at light speed to the door and opened the door. I let Caleb and Serena enter first and they sat down on the couch.

"Most of the family is in New York, watching my mother's latest fashion line on the runway," Cleopatra explained, "only Great-Grandmother and Great-Grandfather are here."

"Kids, is that you?" I heard Great-Grandma call. She stepped out of the kitchen and gave us each a hug.

"Great-Grandma, look who's here," Angelina told her. Great-Grandmother looked at Caleb and Serena and gasped

"Caleb, Serena welcome home," Great-Grandmother greeted them, "I'll start on your rooms on the fourth floor at once. But, for now I hope that you'll be comfortable sharing a room with Scarlett, Serena and Caleb can take one of the couches in the basement."

"That should be fine, thank you," Caleb replied.

(Vivian-POV)

It was now evening and I was about to go out to the terrace. I was half through the doors to the terrace, when I noticed Serena standing there at the railing. I froze.

"Please, don't let my presence stop you from coming out here," she told me. I walked onto the terrace, closed the door and walked over to her side.

"I didn't know anyone else was going to be out here," I admitted, "I'm Vivian."

"One of the Davis'. Nice to meet you, I'm Serena," Serena replied.

"So, what's your story?" I asked.

"Well I'm a half-vampire, like you," Serena replied, "my parents are Sylvia and William Cullen."

"That...that makes you...a Cullen and Scarlett and Andrew's sister," I whispered.

"Yes, I'm their third half. We're triplets, but I'm older than Scarlett by three minutes and older than Andrew by six minutes," she told me.

"So, where were you all this time?" I asked.

"Alaska," she replied, "I'm what my family calls 'the adventurous Cullen.' I don't like to stay in one place for too long. Dad, Mom, and Andrew was sad to see me go, but they understood. Scarlett was devastated by my departure, but she let me leave."

"Why'd you leave?" I asked, confused as to why she'd just up and leave like that.

"I have a gift. It's called the gift of density. I know what a person's destiny is by just giving them a look in the eye. I was looking in the mirror, while brushing my hair one day and saw myself with a boy in Alaska. He was a half-vampire, like me. I saw what would happen to him if I didn't go to Alaska. If I hadn't gone, he would've been killed by the resident werewolves there. So, I made my decision and left for Alaska," she explained.

"And Scarlett has the gift of fate," I concluded, "But what's the difference."

"Fate can be drastically changed, whereas destiny can only be altered slightly," Serena replied.

"So, you went to Alaska. Then what happened?" I asked, eager for her to continue with the story.

"Then I headed to where I saw him in my vision. I saw the wolves about to kill him and ran to his rescue. I threw myself in front of him. The wolves recognized me as one of the Cullens and retreated into the woods. I helped up the boy and he looked at me with those gorgeous emerald green eyes of his and said, 'Thank You for saving me miss, but who are you?'" she told me as she smiled, "I looked at him and said, 'My name is Serena Cullen and you are?' He was so shocked to be face to face with a Cullen. When he found words he said, 'My name is Caleb.' We soon became friends and then fell for each other. We've been together ever since then."

"Why'd you stay so long in Alaska?" I asked.

"Caleb wasn't ready to leave Alaska. It was the closest place he had to home. He was a rogue halfling. Over the years he changed and became a boy that truly understood the need to have others in his life. He saw how much I missed my family and took me back to Forks and here we are," Serena replied.

"Wow," I whispered in awe, "You left your family to be with Caleb for five years."

"Yes, and it was a very selfless thing of her to do," a voice called. I turned around and found Caleb standing there.

"You sneak," Serena smirked as he came up behind her. He twirled her around to face him.

"Yes, I am a sneak Rena," he smirked as he leaned in and kissed her lips chastely. He pulled away and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you," she chanted back.

That was my cue to leave. I headed inside and let Serena and Caleb have their moment. I headed down the hallway and heard music playing. I followed it and ended up in Sasha and Mitchell's dance studio. Sasha was dancing with Nicholas. The way they moved in harmony and gazed at each other, one would think that they were lovers and not cousins. They were dancing the tango, Cullen style. I watched them dance. It was very intimate and I felt a little out of place watching Nicholas and his cousin dance. Even though I knew it was an act.

Sasha noticed me and gasped quietly. Nicholas kissed her cheek and smiled at her. He then looked puzzled at her expression. She looked at me and then he turned to do so as well.

"Hi Vivian," Nicholas greeted me.

"Nick...Sasha...where on Earth did you learn to dance like that?" I asked.

"Well, Spain is famous for its art of dance," Sasha replied.

"You've been to Spain?" I gasped.

"Of course. My parents took me and Mitchell there every summer when I was younger and Serena and I learned the art of dance. Aunt Elena, Uncle Damon, Nick, Cleo and Angie joined us and learned the art of dance as well," Sasha replied.

"I'm not as good as Sasha though," Nicholas replied. I left then, but didn't go far. I heard them talking.

"Are you sure about this Nick?" Sasha asked.

"Sasha, it's time for me to face facts. Vivian isn't the one for me. I don't know what happened. It must have been an infatuation. I know who I've fallen for," Nicholas replied.

"And who's that?" Sasha asked, "I know it's not me."

"Alexandra Hale," Nicholas whispered.

"Alex?" Sasha gasped.

"She'll never love me for this," Nicholas confessed.

"Seriously, you believe that?" Sasha asked, "Her infatuation with Felix is just as bad as yours with Vivian. It's obvious to me that you and Alex aren't the only ones with infatuations Sage and Andrew have infatuations as well."

"Sage is going to ditch Wesley for Andrew isn't she?" Nicholas asked.

"Indeed," Sasha replied, "You do realize that you four are breaking four different hearts by doing this."

"I do, but I've spoken with Andrew and he feels the same way as I do," Nicholas replied.

I ran down the hall and out of the Cullen mansion only to run into my brother, Felix.

"Vivian?" he asked, "What happened? What did Nicholas do?"

"He ditched me for Alexandra Hale," I sobbed.

"So that's who Alex was talking about," Felix realized, "She dumped me earlier."

I looked up and found the two devils in an embrace on the lawn. Felix glared at them. They didn't notice us as they kissed passionately.

"I love you," Nicholas told her.

"I love you," she chanted back.

Next to them were Sage and Andrew in a similar position. Caroline and Wesley came out of the house and looked at Sage and Andrew and their mouths fell open. Caroline fell to her knees and sobbed. Wesley froze. The four devils finally noticed us and walked over.

"Sorry it had to end this way," Alexandra told me sincerely.

"Why are you being sincere?" I asked, "You got what you wanted. Why not rub in my face?"

"I'm not that type of person," Alexandra told me.

The four of them left and Wesley, Caroline, Felix and I made our decision. We would leave tonight.

We went into our mansion and packed our things. I wrote a note for my younger siblings. I hoped they'd understand. Felix, Caroline, Wesley and I ran out the back door and away from the Cullens, forever.

* * *

AN: Just a reminder, Nicholas, Alexandra, Sage and Andrew are not the ba guys here. Please review. Please.


	6. The Empty Hole Left Behind

____

AN: Sorry it took me so long. Writers block and other projects took up my time.

Review responses:

Pippa79: First reviewer YAY! Thanks for the amazing deadication and yeah it was bound to happen.

Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Cullen Family Tree (Listed oldest to youngest) (I'll post this at beginning of every chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma/great-grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He is also Sage, Sapphire, Isaac, Scarlett, Andrew, Alexandra, and Jonathon's grandfather. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield. Bella is also Sage, Sapphire, Isaac, Scarlett, Andrew, Alexandra, and Jonathon's grandmother.

Renesmee & Aiden Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is Aiden's mate and Sage, Sapphire and Isaac's mother. She ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan. Renesmee is currently a music teacher at the Forks Music School. She works there with Elizabeth and Sylvia. The three of them created the School. Aiden (called A by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is Renesmee's soul mate and Sage, Sapphire and Isaac's father. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Damon, Aiden was a member of the guard. He's a half-vampire. When Elena first met him, he came across as a jerk, but he's very sweet. He doesn't have a car yet. Aiden is a stay at home dad.

Sage Cullen- Sage had an infatuation with Wesley, and her true mate is Andrew. She is the Sapphire's twin sister, but she is two minutes older. She is fifteen. She is a year older than Isaac. She had bronze hair and green eyes. Sage is a pianist. She takes after her Mother (Renesmee) and Grandfather (Edward) in the art of playing the piano. She has the ability to turn invisible.

Sapphire Cullen- Sapphire is Sterling's mate and is two minutes younger than Sage and a year older than Isaac. She is fifteen. She has bronze hair and green eyes. Sapphire is passionate about writing. She writes stories whenever she gets the chance. She loves it. She has the ability to imprison anyone in an encasing of blue sapphire.

Isaac Cullen- Isaac is Roxanne's mate and is the youngest of Renesmee and Aiden children. Isaac is fourteen. Isaac is a painter. He paints with his heart and soul. His hair is bronze and his eyes are chocolate brown. He has no gift.

William & Sylvia Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate and Scarlett and Andrew's father. He drives a black Corvette. William is currently working as a doctor at Forks General Hospital alongside Damon and Christopher. Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate and Scarlett and Andrew's mother. She drives a bright purple BMW. Sylvia is currently a music teacher at the Forks Music School, along with Renesmee and Elizabeth.

Serena Cullen-Serena is prefers to be called "Rena." She is the third half of Scarlett and Andrew. The three f them are the Cullen triplets. She is fifteen. She is older than Scarlett by three minutes and older than Andrew by six. She is Caleb's mate. Serena is what the Cullens call "the adventurous Cullen." She doesn't like to stay in one place for too long. She is also very wise because of her gift. Her gift is to be able to see a person's destiny simply by looking at them in the eye.

Scarlett Cullen-Scarlett is Adam's mate and is Andrew's sister and is older by three minutes. She is younger than Serena by three minutes. She is fifteen. She has blond hair and pale green eyes. Scarlett is an athlete. She can play any sport. She sometimes is so aggressive that she turns scarlet, hence her name. She is able to see a person's fate by touching them.

Andrew Cullen- Andrew had an infatuation with Caroline. His true mate is Sage. He is Scarlett's brother and is younger by three minutes. He is also Serena's brother and is younger than her by six minutes. He is fifteen. He has blond hair and green eyes. Unlike Scarlett, Andrew is no athlete. He is however a poet, a very good one at that. He has no gift.

Caleb- Caleb is a half-vampire and Serena's mate. He is fifteen. He was about to be killed by a pack of werewolves, when Serena found him in Alaska. She saved him and they've been together ever since then. He is a little reckless and impulsive, like Serena, yet calm and collected like Nicholas. He is a pianist. Caleb doesn't have a gift.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife, Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother and Alexandra, Jonathon, Bridget, Spencer, Julia, Scarlett and Andrew's grandmother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband, Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father and Alexandra, Jonathon, Bridget, Spencer, Julia, Scarlett and Andrew's grandfather.

Christopher & Elizabeth Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate and Alexandra and Jonathon's father. He drives a black Sedan. Christopher is also working as a doctor at Forks General alongside Damon and William. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate and Alexandra and Jonathon's mother. She drives a silver Ferrari. Elizabeth is currently a teacher at the Forks Music School along will Sylvia and Renesmee.

Alexandra Hale- Alexandra goes by "Alex." She had an infatuation with Felix. Her true mate is Nicholas. She is Jonathon's older sister. She is fifteen. She has dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. Alexandra is a singer. She is amazing at it. Alex is a tracker like her Uncle Cameron, but unlike him she can hear the voices of the environment around her, guiding her to her target.

Jonathon Hale- Jonathon prefers to be called "Jon," as his name is long. He is fourteen. He is Annabelle's mate and Alexandra's younger brother. He has blond hair and pale green eyes. He is an athlete, like his cousin Scarlett, but he's not as aggressive as her. He has no gift.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife, Elena and Cameron's mother and Cleopatra, Nicholas, Angelina, Bridget, Julia, Spencer, Mitchell and Sasha's grandmother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. He is also Cleopatra, Nicholas, Angelina, Bridget, Julia, Spencer, Mitchell and Sasha's grandfather. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena & Damon Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate and Cleopatra, Angelina and Nicholas' mother. She drives a light blue Porsche. Elena is currently working as a famous fashion designer. She will occasionally leave her family for a show in a foreign country or a state in the United States. Damon (called D by the boys and sometime by the girls) is Elena's soul mate and Cleopatra, Angelina and Nicholas' father. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, more than five years ago. He is currently working as a doctor in Forks General Hospital.

Nicholas Whitlock- Nicholas goes by "Nick." He had an infatuation with Vivian. His true mate is Alexandra. He is Angelina and Cleopatra's older brother. He is fifteen. He has his mother's blond hair and his father's pale blue eyes. He also has a Southern accent. Nicholas plays the guitar. His gift is to be able to multiply himself with a snap of his fingers.

Cleopatra Whitlock- Cleopatra has been called "Cleo" since the day she was born. She is fourteen. She is Pierce's mate and Angelina's twin sister, yet she is older than her twin by two minutes. She has her Grandmother's pitch black hair, which falls to her shoulders in curls. Her eyes are pale blue like her Father's. She also has a Southern accent. Cleo is passionate about art. She's a painter. Her gift is to be able to call upon deadly storms and earthquakes to do her bidding.

Angelina Whitlock- Angelina is normally called "Angel or Angie" by her friends and family. She is fourteen. She is Aaron's mate and Nicholas' younger sister. She is also Cleopatra's twin sister, but she is younger than her by two minutes. She had ruler straight black hair that falls to her shoulders and pale blue eyes. She also has a Southern accent. Angelina is passionate about music, but unlike her family, who mostly play the piano and the guitar, she plays the violin. Her gift is to be able to make someone see their greatest fear, with one glance. When she does this her pale blue eyes turn red.

Cameron & Madeline Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette. Madeline and Cameron both went to the University of Texas and are now married lawyers. They are working at the Forks Law Office and Courthouse, which they created themselves.

Bridget Whitlock-Bridget is the oldest of Cameron and Madeline's children. She is fifteen. She is Victor's mate. She has curly, black hair that falls to her shoulders and pale green eyes. She has a Southern accent. She is passionate about her acting. Bridget is amazing at it. She is able to morph into different animals and plants to attack her enemies and defend herself and her family.

Spencer Whitlock-Spencer is Violet's mate. He is Cameron and Madeline's middle child. He is fourteen. He has jet black hair and blue eyes. He has a Southern accent. He can play the drums. He doesn't have a gift.

Julia Whitlock-Julia is the youngest in her entire family. Even at age thirteen she is still considered the baby of the family. She is Joshua's mate. She has pale green eyes and jet black hair that falls in curls to her shoulders. She has a Southern accent. Julia is the most creative and has a vivid imagination. The creatures she thinks about become real and serve her when she wants them to.

Jasmine & Stefan Whitlock – Jasmine (Jas) is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine is Stefan's mate. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She drives a black Audi Coupe. Jasmine is currently working as a professional photographer. Stefan (called Stef by the boys and sometimes by the girls) is a full vampire. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He only feeds on animals. He is Jasmine's soul mate and. He doesn't have a car yet. Stefan is a stay at home dad.

Sasha Whitlock-Sasha is the oldest between her and her brother. She is fifteen. She is Theodore's mate. She has the honey blond hair that most of the Whitlocks share and pale green eyes. She is passionate about her dancing. She simply loves to dance. She has no gift.

Mitchell Whitlock-Mitchell is referred to as "Mitch" by his family. He is fourteen. He is Gwendolyn's mate. He has golden eyes and dark hair. He can dance, but not as well as his older sister. He has no gift.

Davis Family Tree (Listed oldest to youngest):

Travis & Kayla Davis- Travis, was the Father and head of the Davis clan. Kayla was the Mother and other head of the Davis clan. After she gave birth to her youngest son, Joshua, she realized that her family was becoming overwhelming for her and Travis. So, she made her decision after speaking with Travis that night. They both packed up and left, without even saying goodbye to their children. Little did they know that while they were packing, they're oldest daughter, Vivian was watching them.

Vivian Davis- Vivian is Nicholas' mate. At age fifteen, she is the oldest of the Davis clan. After her parents abandoned her at the age of eleven, she was named the head of the Davis clan. She witnessed her parents packing and watched as they left without looking back. She is like a mother to her brothers and sisters. Vivian is quiet most of the time. She is passionate when it comes to writing. She's kept a diary since her parents abandoned her and her siblings. It isn't easy for Vivian to accept that her parents are gone and aren't coming back, even after three years. Vivian has rich, curly, dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders. Her eyes are an emerald green. Her talent is in her voice. She is an amazing singer. Vivian can levitate objects. She left her family in the hands of Victor, Theodore, Adam and Sterling when she left with Felix, Wesley, and Caroline after Nicholas dumped her for Alexandra.

Victor Davis-Victor is Bridget's mate. He is the second oldest. He is fifteen. He is one of the Davis' classic protective older brothers. Because of what goes on at home, he has to be protective. Thanks to Bridget, he knows how to let go and have fun once in a while. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is an actor. The theatre is his common interest with Bridget. He has no gift.

Felix Davis-Felix is Alexandra's mate and is the third oldest. He is fifteen. He is another protective older brother. Felix is gifted with visions of the past, but it costs him. Every time he has a vision, he is in extreme pain. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is a composer of songs. He writes songs and then plays them on his acoustic guitar and sings them. Felix left the Davis' along with Caroline, Wesley, and Vivian when Alexandra left him to be with Nicholas.

Theodore Davis-Theodore goes by "Theo." He is Sasha's mate. He is fifteen. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is a computer genius. He has no gift. Theodore is another one of Davis' protective older brothers.

Adam Davis-Adam is Scarlett's mate. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is fifteen. Adam's talent is his skills of sketching. He has no gift. Adam is another one of the protective older brothers.

Sterling Davis-Sterling is Sapphire's mate and Wesley's twin brother. He is fifteen. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is guitar player. He has no gift. Sterling is another protective older brother.

Wesley Davis-Wesley is Sterling's twin brother and Sage's mate. He is fifteen. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He plays the keyboard. He has no gift. He is another protective older brother. He left his family with Caroline, Vivian and Felix when Sage left in order to be with Andrew.

Caroline Davis-Caroline goes by "Car" or "Carol." She is fifteen. She is Andrew's mate. She has rich, curly, dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. She can play the flute. She has no gift. Caroline is second oldest sister and she protective her younger siblings. She left her family with Wesley, Felix and Vivian, when Andrew broke her heart by ditching her for Sage.

Pierce Davis-Pierce is Cleopatra's mate and Aaron's twin brother. He is fourteen. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Pierce is a drummer. He is another protective older brother. He has no gift.

Aaron Davis-Aaron is Angelina's mate and Pierce's twin brother. He is fourteen. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. Aaron is a base player. He has no gift. He is another protective older brother.

Violet Davis-Violet is Spencer's mate and Violet's twin sister, yet is older by three minutes. She is fourteen. She has ruler straight dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. Violet is a pianist. She has no gift. She is one of the younger siblings that always protected.

Gwendolyn Davis-Gwendolyn goes by "Gwen" as her name is a mouthful. She is Violet's twin sister, yet is younger by three minutes. She is fourteen. She is Mitchell's mate. She has ruler straight dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. Gwendolyn is a violinist. She has no gift. She is another one of the younger siblings that is always being protected.

Roxanne Davis-Roxanne goes by "Roxy." She is Annabelle's twin sister, yet older by two minutes, making her the third youngest in the Davis clan. She is fourteen. She is Isaac's mate. She has curly dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders and green eyes. She is a composer of music and plays an acoustic guitar. She has no gift. Roxanne is another of the younger siblings that is always protected.

Annabelle Davis-Annabelle goes by "Anna" and sometimes by "Belle." She is fourteen. She is Roxanne's twin sister, yet younger by two minutes, making her the second youngest in the Davis clan. She is also Jonathon's mate. She has curly dark brown hair that falls to her shoulders. Annabelle is clarinet player. She has no gift.

Joshua Davis-Joshua goes by "Josh." He is Julia's mate and the youngest in the Davis clan. He is thirteen. He looks up to his older brothers a lot and hopes that one day, he'll be as strong, smart and skilful as they are. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is a painter and soon thinks of Julia as his muse. He has no gift.

* * *

Chapter Six

The Empty Hole Left Behind

(Roxanne-POV)

I woke up and headed downstairs to breakfast. I was in the main hall now when I noticed a note lying on the table. I picked it up and read it. My eyes widened and I called my siblings. They all came into the main hall and sat down. I read the note to them.

_My dear siblings,_

_I am suffering from a broken heart because Nicholas has left me for Alexandra. Sage has left Wesley for Andrew. Because of all this Felix, Wesley, Caroline and I are leaving this place._

_We're sorry to leave you like this, but we cannot stay knowing that the heartache lies next door. _

_We're taking our leave and this makes Sterling, Adam, Victor, and Theodore in charge. Listen to them._

_This isn't forever. We'll return one day. We promise._

_Lot of Love from,_

_Vivian, Felix, Wesley, and Caroline_

I heard gasps all around me. I showered and headed over to the Cullen mansion, I was on a mission.

I entered and heard Alexandra singing upstairs:

_(Come wake me up)_

_I __feel like  
I've been watching  
The stars as__

"How could you?" I shouted.

Alexandra stopped singing and looked at me, "what?" she asked.

"Vivian, Felix, Wesley and Caroline have left and gone off to who knows where thanks to your little love fest with Nicholas," I protested.

"Sorry Roxy, but in our world you can't choose who you fall in love with," Alexandra shrugged, "I didn't intend to hurt anyone."

"Yeah? Well you hurt two people with one blow," I replied as I stormed out.

(Alexandra-POV)

I headed over to the Davis mansion. I knocked once and Sterling opened it.

"Hi Alex," he greeted me, "Look it's not really safe of you to come in right now. Roxy's a storm cloud in here."

"I know, I just need to borrow Theo, for a few hours," I replied.

"What's up, Alex?" Theodore asked appearing next to his brother.

"Nick's birthday is coming up and I want to make a video, I need you, Sasha, and some of the others to help me out," I told him.

"Let me grab my stuff and let's get to it," Theodore replied. He grabbed his stuff and we headed back to the big house.

I headed up to my room. I let Theodore enter and shut the door.

I turned to face Sasha, Theodore, Sage, Sapphire, Serena, Scarlett, Cleopatra, and Angelina.

"Well, I know I'm your editor and cameraman, but why are the rest of them here?" Theodore asked.

"Cleo's on costumes, her eye for colours will be useful in the video," I told him, "Sasha's choreographing the video. Angie is going to help Cleo. Sage, Sapphire, Serena, and Scarlett are our backup dancers. Now all we need is a male lead to stand in for Nick, then Theodore can edit his face to look like Nick."

I heard whistling and opened the door to find Andrew walking by. He was perfect for the job. He was the same height as Nick and had the same hair colour.

I walked up to him. "Whatever it is Alex, I'm not doing it," he told me before I even asked him anything.

"Come on, Andy, it's for Nick's birthday," I pleaded.

"Fine, what do you want?" he asked.

"I'm making a video about my relationship with Nick and I need a guy to stand in for Nick," I told him, "Theodore is going to edit it so that in the end you look like Nick."

"Fine, I'll do it," Andrew gave in.

We got to work shooting the video right away. Nick's birthday was two days away.

Nick's birthday arrived and we sat him down after he'd opened all of his presents and the cake had been cut.

"So, I made this for you, but I had some help," I told him.

I pulled the screen down and pressed play.

(In the video. Normal-POV)

The song Stars are blind had begun to play.

Alexandra appeared dancing in front of a black background wearing a set of blue ballet flats, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a light blue tank top.

Alexandra had her back facing the camera and a stroke light was flashing.

As soon as Alexandra turned around the stroke light went off. She began to sing:

_I don't mind spending some time  
Just hanging here with you  
Cuz I don't find too many guys  
That treat me like you do_

Alexandra appeared sitting next to Nicholas on a bench in a park.

_Those other guys all wanna take me for a ride  
But when I walk their talk is suicide  
_

Andrew appeared to drive up in a car asked Alexandra if she wanted to go for a ride. She said no and he pulled out a knife and held it to his wrist.

_Some people never get beyond their stupid pride  
But you can see the real me inside  
And I'm satisfied, oh no, ohh_

The park disappeared and Alexandra appeared in front of the black background again. A picture of Nicholas appeared. Then the park scene returned with Andrew and Nicholas.

_Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind  
If you show me real love baby  
I'll show you mine_

I can make you nice and naughty  
Be the devil and angel too  
Got a heart and soul and body  
Let's see what this love can do  
Baby I'm perfect for you

Alexandra appeared in front of the black background again with Serena, Scarlett, Sage and Sapphire. They were all dancing. As soon as Alexandra sung the line 'be the devil and angel too,' she appeared dressed like a half-devil and half angel. The costume disappeared and she appeared back in her normal clothes.

_My love, ohh oh_

I could be your confidante  
Just one of your girlfriends  
But I know that love's what you want  
If tomorrow the world ends  
Why shouldn't we be with the one we really love?  
Now tell me who have you been dreaming of,  
At night at home? Oh no, ohh

An image of Alexandra kissing Nicholas' cheek appeared, and then it flew off the screen. Nicholas appeared daydreaming and Alexandra appeared singing in the dream cloud.

_Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind  
If you show me real love baby  
I'll show you mine_

Alexandra appeared next to Nicholas in the park and kissed his cheek.

I can make you nice and naughty  
Be the devil and angel too  
Got a heart and soul and body  
Let's see what this love can do  
Baby I'm perfect for you

She appeared once more in the half-devil, half-angel costume.

_Excuse me for feeling  
This moment is critical  
Might be me feeling  
It could get physical, oh no, no no  
_

He held her hand.

_Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind  
If you show me real love baby  
I'll show you mine_

I can make you nice and naughty  
Be the devil and angel too  
Got a heart and soul and body  
Let's see what this love can do  
Let's see what this love can do  
Baby I'm perfect for you

She appeared kissing his cheek in the half-devil and half-angel costume and kissed his cheek.

Baby I'm perfect for you

Even though the gods are crazy

Even though the stars are blind

Even though the gods are crazy

Even though the stars are blind

Alexandra ended her dance and song and the video faded to black.

(Alexandra-POV)

The credits came up. An image of Sasha came up and underneath it was written: 'Sasha Whitlock, choreographer.' A picture of Theodore came up and underneath it read, 'Theodore Davis, cameraman, editor and graphics designer.' A photo of Serena, Scarlett, Sage and Sapphire came up and underneath it read, 'Serena, Scarlett, Sage and Sapphire Cullen, the backup dancers.' A photo of Cleopatra and Angelina came up and underneath it read, 'Cleopatra "Cleo" and Angelina "Angie" Whitlock, the costume consultants.' A photo of Andrew came up and under it read, 'Andrew Cullen, the stand in for Nicholas and the other male lead.' Andrew took a dramatic bow and Nicholas laughed at him. Finally my photo came up and it read, 'The star of our video, Alexandra Cullen.' The very last slide came up and it read, 'Happy Birthday Nick! Have a Great One! Lots of Love, Alex.'

My family awed at that and I blushed.

"Come here, Alex," Nicholas beckoned me. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. "I loved it, thank you," he told me. He kissed my lips chastely.

"Hey there's a letter for you Nick!" Serena called.

Nicholas took the envelope from her and his eyes widened at the handwriting.

"It's from Vivian," he whispered.

* * *

AN: Dun. Dun. Dun. I don't when the next chap will be up so bear with me.


End file.
